The Legend of Spyro: Fury of Darkness
by ArrowheadLock
Summary: When a human turned night fury finds himself trapped in the world of Spyro, He must help the purple dragon in battle while finding a way home. Xover with HTTYD is for the night fury and nothing else. Spyro x Cynder Rated T for aggressive violence and some scenes of torture.
1. Midnight raid

"Ow my head," A lone human groaned as he looked around into the void he was floating in.

"The heck am I?" The human watched as an outline appeared in front of him: The outline of a dragon. "Who are you? What is going on?" The human demanded.

"I am known as the Chronicler," The outline replied, "As for what is happening, I do not know. But it appears that you will enter the dragon realms. That much is certain."

"Whoa, what? Dragon Realms? Chronicler? Are you telling me that I-" The human stopped himself as he realised what was happening: He was entering the world of The Legend of Spyro games. "Indeed, I am afraid that I can't reverse what sent you here, but I can change you into something that can survive better than what you are." The Chronicler explained. The human took a deep sigh. "Alright, do it." The human agreed before he began to yell in pain from the transformation.

Unknown POV

Thunder cracked through the air as the valley of Avalar soaked under the storm's unyielding rain. A flash of lightning stirred the former human the first thing he felt was his tail and wings, "OK now I'm a dragon, that's a good start." He mumbled to himself as he looked into a rain puddle as lightning struck giving him just enough time to see his new face.

The face of a Night Fury.

Suddenly he heard a roar coming from the hills. It wasn't a victory roar you'd expect. so that meant it was a. . . "Oh no," The Night Fury opened his wings as he lept into the sky, he knew a call for help when he heard one.

"Okay what do I have to work with?" The Night Fury thought out loud as he flew in the direction of the noise.

Retractable razor teeth? Check.

Echolocation? Check. (Sonar used by animals such as Bats,and Dolphins)

Ability to fly? Check even though I have no idea how I was able to learn how instantly.

Fire orbs? Now is not the time!

The Night Fury found the source of the call for help: Monsters were attacking a barn of some sort. The doors swung open and a dragon unleashed it's fire on the monsters. The Night Fury made a quick observation: The Fire dragon appeared to be female and severely wounded by the monsters' attacks. Now Would be a good time to test his attacks, the Night Fury climbed into the night sky before diving in the monsters. His dive created a screeching sound casing the monsters to temporarily stop their attacks. The dragon smiled as he charged up a blast and fired into the monsters. His theory was correct: His orbs were more powerful if he was in a dive, And that he only had enough energy for eight blasts of that size.

The monsters ran away from the barn not wanting to be in the center of the next blast of the screeching monster that attacked out of nowhere. The fire dragon limped back into what it had for a house as the night fury landed a few meters outside. He instantly regretted it as he got a blast of fire to the face. "Easy! I'm not here to hurt you!" The night fury explained as he jumped back. The female dragon stopped her attack Their eyes meet for what seemed to be a while before the fire dragon turned around and started to move some hay. "We need to get you some red crystals, Do you know where I can find some?" The Night Fury asked. "It's too late for me," The fire dragon replied, "Please promise me you'll keep him safe." She pleaded as more hay was removed to reveal a small red egg. A mother protecting it's young, only to turn it over to a black dragon. And the only other known black dragon was Cynder in her corrupted state under Malefor. (She looks like her scales are a dark violet in Dawn of the Dragon in my opinion) "You have my word." The Night Fury swore as the cries of monsters once again filled the air. "Go, you must hurry." The mother urged as the Night Fury retracted his teeth and picked the egg up in his mouth. With one final nod the Night Fury shot up into the night. The mother watched him fly away with tears in her eyes before an arrow dug into her shoulder. The Night Fury winced expecting to hear a final roar. But it never came. "I just hope her death was painless and quick, She didn't deserve to suffer like that." The Night Fury thought to himself as he began making clicking noises. He needed to find shelter, and fast. Lucky his echolocation revealed a cave that would be perfect for the night. Or the day now that he is nocturnal? Upon arriving the Night Fury decided to call it home: A small spring provided fresh water as a group of red and green crystals grew off one of the walls. All he needed at the moment was some wood for a fire and a makeshift nest for the egg. Good thing that there was a really thick wood just outside. Not only did he have wood now but the trees made it impossible to reach the cave on foot. Using a tree like a sled the Night Fury pulled enough wood inside to make a small fire and safety pen/cradle for the egg.

He was tired after that work as he felt a change in the air temperature, it was morning. "Good never did like to get up in the morning." The Night Fury said to himself as he laid down. What would happen next?

Spyro's POV

"Hey! Come on bro! Wake up!" Spyro groaned at the sound of a certain dragonfly. "Alright, I'm up I'm up." Spyro responded as he got up from the large pillow he slept on. With a loud yawn the purple dragon stretched, showing both his claws and teeth. His stiff neck and tail popped loose as Spyro shook his head. He looked around.

Since Malefor's defeat Spyro and Cynder along with Sparx had lived in Warfang, However they were constantly having to deal with fans cheering for them outside the temple. Finally the young dragons decided that city life wasn't for them and had a home made for them up in the mountains between Warfang and the Valley of Avalar. The home itself had five rooms: Spyro's and Sparx's, Cynder's, the main room, a storage room, and a small training arena.

"Where's Cynder?" Spyro asked when he entered the main room to find her not where she normally was. "I don't know buddy." Sparx replied as Spyro shot a ice breath at the fireplace. Cynder suddenly landed and ran inside face full of worry. "Spyro! you need to see this!"

"What's wrong Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"I Don't know! looks like a grublin raid." Cynder explained as the two took off.

Once there they found the remains of the home that was under siege the night before collapsed on the limp body of a female fire dragon. Spyro walked around at the various monster corpses and weapons. "Whoa, Bro check this out!" Sparx called Spyro over to a crater. "Can monsters use an earth bolder attack like you?" Sparx asked as Spyro examined closer. "We need to tell the guardians about this. No monster did this, only a REALLY powerful dragon could." Spyro spoke, his voice growing quiet.

**Belive it or not I need a name for the Night Fury, Please PM me with your sugestions.**


	2. Warfang and new beginings

**Author's note: This is my first time writing in first person perspective, so please bear with me. I still need a name for the Night Fury so all suggestions would be appreciated.**

**Arrowheadlock**

Spyro's POV

As Sparx, Cynder, and I flew to Warfang, I found myself thinking hard about that crater, It's size made it seem like a earth fury attack but the ground around it was scorched like a fire based attack. I was so deep in thought I Didn't notice Sparx standing on my snout shouting.

"Spyro! Earth to Spyro! Earth to Spyro! Come in!" He could really be annoying at times. But him sitting on my nose gave me an idea, I unexpectedly spin-dived scaring him. While he was complaining about how "not cool" it was Warfang came into view. Cynder and I climbed into the air hoping that we could get to the temple without gathering a crowd.

It almost worked

Soon enough a mob of cheetahs, moles, and dragon hatchlings stood outside the temple's gates. Thankfully, Volteer saw the commotion and let us in through his room. "We really need a back door in here." Volteer joked as we entered the meeting chamber. Cryil, Terrador, and even Hunter to my mild surprise were there. But what really surprised me was a light green dragoness in the room.

"Ah, Spyro, Cynder, Perfect timing. There's someone I'd like you two to meet." Terrador spoke in his deep voice as he gestured with his claw to the dragoness who decided to introduce herself.

"My name is Airel," (Author's note: Google translated "Mid air" to spanish for inspiration for her name, Neat little trick to name element based characters.) "And though I don't think I'm ready. I will be the guardian of the wind element." She explained. "Pleased to meet you even though we didn't come here to talk." Cynder explained what we found in detail while the guardians listened. "Can you show us the way Cynder? I believe we could understand it better if we were to see it in person." Cryil asked, I looked out a window at the horizon, It would be night time soon and we could get lost. But then I remembered that a air current follows a river from Warfang to the mountains, It was one of the reasons that we chose to make our home there. Apparently Cynder was thinking the same thing: "Not tonight but we'll meet you at the current near the past at dawn. Will that work?" "Yes, I know the current you're referring to, I'll get everyone there." Airel agreed, It seemed logical in my opinion that a wind dragon should know everything about air currents. Cynder and I took off from Volteer's deck again and made way to the river to catch a ride. Halfway home Cynder became lost in thought, Probably thinking about Airel and how she was the guardian of Cynder's only element that wasn't forced into her by Malefor. Even though she now uses them for good, those elements still haunted her. "Spyro, Can I try somthing?" Cynder asked me. And I was curious to say the least. "I don't see why not." I replied. I watched as Cynder"s claws glow green for a second showing that she was focusing her wind element. Suddenly the current got way stronger and we began to move at very high speeds. At first I was too surprised to enjoy it but when I leveled my wings out and felt that wind in my face it became very relaxing, and the fact that we were moving that fast made it fun at the same time.

"Like it?" Cynder giggled, "I can temporarily speed up the air currents with wind magic." She explained very proud of herself, And to be honest, I was very impressed. "This is incredible Cynder! now we can make it home in what? A fourth of the time?" Sparx praised her as we left the current and turned for home.

When we walked inside I went to the fireplace and lit it. Being a multi-elemental dragon DOES have it's perks. Cynder went over to the green crystals and replenished her magic. I walked over to the wicker bin Hunter had made as a gift and opened it. The smell of salmon filled my nostrils, Cynder's favorite. While I'd normally preferred trout, I was ready for a change tonight. After I had two salmon I decided to head outside and look at the constellations. When I found the dragon constellation I remembered when Terrador told me it appeared after the battle with Malefor. I wondered who it was supposed to be. I couldn't figure it out despite recognising the tail and wings until Cynder opened the door and the sound of a crackling fire hit my ears. "Ignitus!" I nearly shouted in realisation, Cynder ran over mistaking my actions. He was the closest thing either of us had for a father. I felt tears form in my eyes as I looked again. Why did he have to die! "Spyro, I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Cynder spoke to me as tears formed in her eyes when she saw what I was looking at. Fatigue started to creep in as I retired to my bed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow. . .

Night Fury's POV

I awoke to another change in air pressure and after checking the egg, I walked out of the cave. There was only a little light left on the horizon as night set in. I took off and started scouting out sources of food. Several herds of what I believed to be deer gathered in a clearing near the river. Safety in numbers, and by moving into a clearing it became impassable for predators to sneak up on them. I'll give them credit, for a deer, that's smart. Except for the fact that they made it easier for me to attack from the air. But not now, I checked my echolocation and put a marker on a mental map in my head.

I moved on exploring the valley. Soon I found a village that I assumed to be the one Hunter came from, I decided to stay away, With the way that chief guy treated Cynder, a former, freed black dragon. I didn't want to put up with how he'd treat a black dragon that approached his village at night.

Out of being curious I climbed up towards the mountains and found a convenient air current. I used my echolocation, Ah what the heck I echoed, yeah a lot easier to say. ANYWAY I echoed and found something curious: on the side of one of the mountains was a cleared out bluff. Too fine to have happened naturally So I investigated. When I got within eyesight I discovered it was a home. And judging by construction style It was probably made to fit four adult dragons. It was tempting, but I refused to land. I started to quietly fly away when I heard someone call out "Ignitus." soon joined by a female voice saying "Spyro, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." They were probably still mourning over Ignitus's sacrifice. If only he knew- Wait, did the female voice say "Spyro"? I did a U-turn and did a flyby over the home. Just in time to see the purple dragons head inside. Man, I wish I had arms so I could hit myself in the head for being so thick. The rest of the night I searched for game and grabbed a deer on the way home. When I got back I put more wood on the fire and started eating. When I had my fill I went to lay down as it became morning. I set my head down and closed my eyes when I heard a cracking noise. It took me awhile but I learned that the egg was hatching. I watched as it shook and cracked until a tiny red claw broke through, followed by a tiny baby roar. The hatchling climbed out of it's egg, It was mostly red with a yellow underbelly. little yellow nubes were located about an inch apart and behind it's tiny orange eyes as well as down his spine and tail. If I didn't know better I would've said it was baby Spyro in the dragon equivalent of Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D's Goron tunic. It tried to climb out of the makeshift safety pen and get to the deer. I tore some meat off the bone and gave it to him, he ate it like he was watching me eat through the egg. I layed down again only to hear it start crying. I tried to ignore it but I finally gave in and picked him up out of the pen and set him down so I could lay down. he snuggled into me and fell asleep. Ah, the miracle of life. I swung my tail around so he couldn't get away and fell asleep.

I just hope he doesn't start calling me "Mommy"

**Still need names for the hatching and Night fury, Please review and share this with you friends!**

**Arrowheadlock**


	3. Reunion

Thank you Bryan McCloud for the Night Fury's name! Now I need one for the baby dragon.

Night Fury's POV

I looked around in a void similar to the one I was in before, Was I dreaming? It took me a few seconds but I remembered that the Chronicler had the ability to control dreams. So by that logic he must be trying to reach me, Better not give him a hard time then. I took some deep breaths in an effort to calm down, and it paid off. I saw movement to my left and turned to watch him appear out of the dream like fog. Now that I no longer saw just his outline I could confirm that it was Ignitus. Even though the new color still did throw me off a little. I lowered my head as the dragon equivalent of bowing. He placed his claw on my shoulder, I was actually Intimidated by his size compared to mine. "Come, there is something I'd like to talk to you about." He said in a voice that sounded powerful yet calming at the same time. I followed him closely behind. His tail swung back and forth, and accidently got me in the nose. He looked back at me with a small embarrassed grin on his face, I smiled too. Soon we came to what looked like a study with a pool in the center. He turned to face me as one of the books left it's place on the shelf and opened in front of him.

"Despite my hardest efforts, I can not find out how you came here. No prophecies, no foretellings, nothing." He explained while at first I was disappointed since it all seemed bad news, but I was thankful for the fact that there wasn't a prophecy of me causing havoc or reawakening Malefor or somthing like that.

"On the other hand I have learned a few things about your current form I believe you will find interesting." He continued, I nodded my head for him to continue. "I have learned that you are a different kind of dragon than those in this realm, Therefor you have advantages and weaknesses you should be aware of." He told me that I was Immune to fire, earth, fear, and shadow. But extra weak to ice and electricity. My energy blasts were pretty much overkill in any situation, especially in a dive, but I had only eight blasts a night and that my blasts were not based on magic so green crystals did nothing for me. Red crystals did have an effect, but it would take a while for the effects to show. When I asked him on a scale of one to ten how much damage I could take and give in a fight he told me that my health would be at a 7 and my normal attacks would be at a 3 but I had a very high probability to get a critical hit that would be a 8 or 9.

Afterwards he told me that he was proud of my actions with the egg and that I would've made a fine guardian. He showed me the exit. "If it helps you in your research, my name is Brian." I explained as I walked to the door before stopping and looking back at him, "And Ignitus, two young dragons could really use a father right about now." and with that, I exited.

Spyro's POV

I woke up earlier than I normally did and walked into the main room. I hope that by showing the Guardians the crater, we could find the monster that made it and stop it's rampage. The fire crackled again driving my thoughts back to Ignitus. I didn't want to put up with it so I stepped outside. The sun was starting to come up over the horizon, It was a beautiful dawn even better than normal. I felt a cool breeze blow into my face. As much as I wish I could stay here and enjoy the peace and quiet, I needed to wake Cynder and Sparx up so we could meet the guardians. Sparx was easy to wake up, but Cynder liked her privacy. I stood in front of the curtain that served as a door. "Cynder, get up." I spoke calmly, I heard rustling inside as well as a thump. I heard her breath heavily as she recovered. I didn't mean to scare her like that. Cynder came out from behind the curtain and before either of us realised it, our noses were touching. We both jumped back and looked away. At least I did so she couldn't see me blush. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you awake like that." I stuttered trying to change the subject. She looked at me confused for a moment before smiling. "No, Thank you" Cynder replied, "I was having nightmares, Thank you for waking me out of it." "Either way we better get going. We need to show the guardians that crater." I finished this conversation as we took off to meet the guardians.

Cynder's POV

Spyro and I flew towards the mountain pass to meet with the guardians. As much as I tried not to, I kept thinking about my nightmare: I was in the valley of Avalar during a starless night. Rain pounded at the ground washing away the topsoil and making the ground mud. I looked around trying to find shelter when I felt something on my feet, the mud turned black and started to grab at my feet trapping me. As I tried to break free, the mud turned into shackles made of dark magic, as an evil laugh filled the air. More of the black mud piled up in front of me turning into two dragons: A limp, bleeding, defeated, Spyro in front of Malafor. Lightning struck as he laughed and began torturing me. "You always were my slave Cynder, and you will always will be." His voice echoed in my head as I struggled to get free, but held prisoner by the chains I was helpless. Lightning struck again and Malefor disappeared. his laughter was replaced by a terrifying screech as I saw a black monster dive in on me. That's when Spyro woke me up. I was horrified at the thought of being helpless against Malefor, and that black monster.

"Cynder, are you OK? Your breathing too fast." Spyro's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"I think so," I replied, "I just can't get my nightmare out of my head." I explained. "Do you want to talk about it?" Spyro asked, I saw that he was concerned for me. And I was thankful for that, While most people said I was formerly the dark master's second in command as the terror of the skies, Spyro was one of the few who stood up for me stating that I was a manipulated victim of Malefor's dark magic.

Before I could answer I felt extremely dizzy all of the sudden, And I blacked out.

Spyro's POV

When I came around I realized that I was in the Chronicler's realm. I saw movement to my right, I expected to see the Chronicler, but instead found Cynder coming around. Why did the Chronicler summon both of us? "Spyro, where are we?" Cynder asked. "The Chronicler must of called both of us here for some reason." I explained as I looked around for a sign.

"You are correct young dragon," My heart skipped a beat, Did I just hear who I thought I heard? I saw his shadow, then heard his footsteps, and then I saw him. "Ignitus!" Cynder and I screamed at the same time as we ran up and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged us back. It was really him! And now he's the Chronicler! " We've missed you so much!" Cynder cried, then I realised that I was crying as well. But I didn't care! He was alive!

"Come, There is something I need to tell you about that crater." Ignitus explained as the void around us changed into the study. But instead of the giant hourglass, a reflecting pool sat in the center. We walked over to the pool and looked into the image:

Cynder's POV

****The pool showed the valley of Avalar, It then zoomed in to a really thick part of the forest and revealed a cave. It zoomed inside the cave and showed a small fire, a half eaten deer and a black creature. The same black creature from my nightmare! I almost screamed but I saw something move by the monster. A hatchling? But what happened next no one could of guessed: The hatchling crawled up and snuggled into the black creature! "But that THING is from my nightmare! How is it not evil? And how did it get a hold of the hatchling?" I panicked. "Cynder, your nightmare was the result of Malefor's last attempt to control you." Ignitus explained, "When he was defeated he knew that he couldn't enslave you so he used the last of his magic to curse you into having nightmares that would torture you with your worst fears. And deceive you as well." Torturing me from the grave huh? "As for that dragon, you should see what happened two nights ago." Ignitus explained as the reflecting pool shifted to show how it came to the fire dragon's plea for help. It made its entrance with some sort of an orb that created the crater. and that the fire dragon entrusted it with it's egg. All of the sudden I wasn't afraid of this dragon anymore. the reflecting pool changed to show it talking to Ignitus. (Brian's POV up above) As it exited it turned back. "And Ignitus, two young dragons could really use a father right about now." it spoke. "Ignitus, can we trust him?" Spyro asked, "Yes, But I should warn you: He believes that the hatchling is his responsibility. So he will probably attack you when you approach it for the first time." Ignitus replied as we were sent back to the real world.


	4. Friend or Foe?

Spyro's POV

"Quiet, I think they're coming around." I heard Terrador's deep voice. As Cynder and I got up Volteer said that Sparx found them and told them that we blacked out. I didn't realise it at first but it was already night time. Cynder explained what we learned of Ignitus, the new Chronicler. The guardians took it better than I expected. Cryil and Volteer looked at us relieved as Terrador started to chuckle, "Why should I be surprised?, Like I said: I've known him for too long."

"Uh, hate to bring bad news, but you got a monster to kill. Remember?" Sparx announced.

"Guess again Sparx." Cynder teased as the two of us took off. "I'll explain on the way." I stated, the guardians joined us in flight as we flew for the cave we saw in the reflecting pool. When we got there Sparx was going to fly straight in but Cynder got in the way. "Ignitus said that he would attack us if we intruded in here." Cynder warned. "Why? What does he have a lot of stolen gold or something in there?" Sparx asked unconcerned for Cynder's warning. "No," I replied, "The fire dragon made him promise to keep her egg safe, and he will protect it with his life." I explained. "So what are we gonna do? Wait for him to come out?" Sparx asked. "That's the Idea." Cynder replied. we didn't really have a plan other than don't intrude. "Whatever, It can't be that powerful, I'll be over here." Sparx sighed as he flew over to some boulders off to the side.

Brian's POV

Little did they know i was already out. And that I was watching them the whole time since the landed. Sparx clearly didn't care about Cynder's warnings and flew over to the rock I was watching from. I got low and closed my eyes, my black scales did their job hiding me in the shadows as Sparx landed on top of the rock. He had no idea I was right behind him. Sparx started muttering to himself on how he could take it down in a fight. "Yeah NO ONE can scare me. Yeah, I'm way too brave for that to happen." Sparx muttered to himself, Spyro asked him to quiet down. "No way bro!" Sparx responded, "Not until IT comes out of there because IT is too lazy. And if IT thinks IT can scare me, Well IT better think again." Thought about it, and I can scare him. I slowly opened my eyes and stood up behind him. Then not too loudly, but not too quiet, I spoke: "Boo"

Spyro's POV

"Boo"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sparx screamed like crazy as he mad-dashed over to me. Everyone dropped into their battle stances. "Big. Scary. Monster. Right. There." Sparx studdard as the black creature dropped down off the rock chuckling. "That's what you get for calling me 'it' all the time Sparx." His voice said, it wasn't evil or aggressive sounding so I calmly returned to my neutral stance. "I assume that Ignitus showed you where I was?" He asked as he walked into the moonlight.

"Yes, Would you like to come with us? It would be best for the hatchling and for you, because people might take your color the wrong way." Terrador said, the dragon opened his mouth like he was about to talk but he stopped as the tabs on the back of his head perked up. "Hey! you gonna respond?" Sparx shouted. "Quiet" the dragon spoke in a now serious voice as he closed his eyes and began making clicking sounds. "What's wrong?" Cynder asked softly, He opened his wings before stating: "The nearest village is under attack, we need to move." And then he shot up into the night sky. I don't know how he knew but I did know that Ignitus said to trust him. As the rest of us took off we saw that he was right, A village was ablaze as monsters marched into it. But no matter how fast we would fly, we couldn't make it untill it would be too late.

Suddenly I heard a screeching noise and after a few seconds an orb of blue energy shot out of the sky at the monsters. The explosion sent monsters everywhere as more started to panic and run away. All I saw of the dragon was a brief outline of him when the orb exploded. Twice more the screeching and orbs firing happened until only the Grublen commander was left.

**(Warning: The following sentence may be seen as gory to some readers.)**

Again I heard the screeching noise as this time I saw the dragon fly over the village at incredible speed. the dragon bit into the Grublin's arm and by using it's built up speed, ripped the arm right off. It screamed in pain as it swung at the dragon. The dragon counter attacked multiple times critically wounding it. The Grublen swayed back and forth as the dragon dealt the final blow. He spun around and used his tail to send the Grublen airborne into a cliff. "And it's outta here!" Sparx cheered as we arrived at the village until the dragon took a nip at , Sparx DID say 'it' in front of him.

Cheetahs began surrounding him praising him. I think he is the kind of person who doesn't like to be the center of attention because they were frustrating him. Finally he let out a intimidating roar and shot up into the night sky. I knew where he was going so I followed along with Cynder. Guess Sparx decided to back off from him. Not that I would blame him.

When Cynder and I arrived at the cave he came out with the hatchling riding on the top of his head. He shook his head playfully causing the hatchling to laugh with delight, I admit: his appearance can be formidable and intimidating, yet still able to be calm and gentle.

"Well, we better get going soon." he said in a friendly tone, I almost forgot that he just terrorised an entire army of grublins. "Yes, just one more thing: We still haven't gotten your name." Cynder responded.

"My name? Just call me Brian." He replied as the three of us took off for Warfang.


	5. Father figure

Two years later. . .

Spyro's POV:

People took to Brian a lot better than any of us thought. At first, people cowered in fear of him due to his color. Brian took residence in the dragon temple sleeping during the day, waking up in time for dinner, and then he would spend the night patrolling the area around Warfang. This soon proved to be needed as he caught a small group of grublins trying to break through the city wall on the first night. He would sound the alarm by going into a dive, the screeching sound ment either an attack or someone needing rescue. The latter more often than not. The hatchling grew to where he joined the other hatchlings in school. I remembered when Cynder and I, along with the Guardians and Brian debated over a name for him. Finally Brian suggested the name Forge, saying that his burning spirit would help craft the world, like a forge a blacksmith would use. The name stuck. As he grew he started to call Brian "Big Brother" and Cynder and I cousins.

"Spyro, Look at this." Cynder's voice snapped my thoughts back to the present. We were in Warfang's market looking for some supplies. I walked over to where Cynder was and saw a pot full of some sort of a paste. a sign right next to it read that it was a healing item.

"Excuse me." Cynder asked for the shopkeeper, a mole, to come over. "What can I do for you?" "What exactly does this do?" Cynder inquired pointing out the paste. "Ah, that there is something my brother, a healer, came up with." The mole explained. "It's a kind of field medicine for us moles and Cheetahs because, as you know, we can't use red crystals like you dragons can. What you do is you apply this paste over any open wound and heat it. that will cause it to harden forming a protective shell over the wound as well as stop bleeding. He told me that it had vitamins and minerals in it to help heal the wound as well as something to keep it from getting infected." The mole finished as Cynder and I traded impressed glances. "I bet Hunter would like some of this. How much does one bottle cost?" Cynder asked, and yeah, Hunter would like some of this. "30 gems Miss, Sorry that's pricey it's just enough to cover the cost of making it." The shopkeeper replied, that is a lot of money, but he is doing honest business. "Deal." Cynder agreed as she handed him the gems. "Just keep in mind that it can get a little messy in fur." the shopkeeper warned as he gave Cynder the bottle.

A bell rang informing everyone that school was out for the little kids, and here they come. Moles, cheetah cubs, and little dragons stampeded through the marketplace laughing and yelling. I have no idea how Brian can sleep during the day with noise like this around.

"Spyro, look." Cynder pointed to a young mole and cheetah picking on a red drago- They were picking on Forge! "Face it twirp! Your mommy's dead, You have no father, you are raised by a black monster, and you call the Terror of the skies "cousin" even when you see her use elements that are curses! You're pathetic." The cheetah insulted Forge as the mole kept getting in his way. I was about to stop it when I saw a familiar shadow. What is Brian doing up in the daytime?

Brian landed behind them and growled causing them to turn and run. Cynder and I joined them as we began walking back to the temple. Halfway there Forge asked a question: "Big Brother? Is it true?" Brian stopped for a moment and looked at him. "Let me tell you something." Brian sighed as he began to walk again. "Your mother fought for your life, giving her own in the process. That means that she loved you and would do anything to protect you. Those kids probably have parents that really don't love them like you did. As for monsters, It isn't the teeth, or claws that make one a monster, It's the stuff in here telling them what to do." Brian explained as he pointed out Forge's heart. "As for curses. Some call them Blessings, some curses. But what is the difference beside their original intended purpose? Both can be good or bad depending on how it's used." Brian finished as we reached the temple.

"Brian, Thank you." Cynder thanked him. It took me a second but I realised that he just broke threw any doubts she had about her elements and their purpose.

"That was some of the best parenting I've seen in some sixty years. I'm starting to wonder if your were honest when you told us about your human self." I turned around to see Terrador right behind us. "How long have you been following us?" Cynder asked. "The whole conversation, it was a test." Brian answered for the earth dragon who nodded his head in agreement.

"I'd like to continue but Hunter has returned with some grave news." Brian continued. "That's why I'm up in the middle of the day looking for you two." Brian explained as he turned to Forge, "I'm sorry but you can't attend this meeting, I saw Spike over at the arena." Spike was a lightning dragon and Forge's best friend. Spike was sent to the temple to train under Volteer to harness his powers that would commonly "Spike" out of control. He's come a long way.

When the four of us entered the meeting chamber, I saw Volteer and Cyrl with worried faces. When I saw Hunter I knew why: His cloak was torn as cuts and bruises covered his fur. Airel treated his wounds the best she could. "By the ancestors! What happened?" Terrador asked as shocked as much as we were.

"Apes" Hunter spoke with pain in his voice, "At least, that's what I thought they are. They stand and move like us cheetahs, they build structures and machines like moles. Their warriors wield some sort of a hand held cannon instead of swords and spears." Hunter described. "How did you come to know of them?" Terrador asked. "A member of one of my villages' hunting parties returned wounded saying that they discovered a city. When they got closer the ape like creatures fired on sight and pursued them. Only the one made it back to the village alive. I went to see what they were. The city has stone brick houses and one tower. It's inhabitants seem to be training an army. I would've left then but I saw a young dragon forced into what I assumed at the time to be a prison, so I investigated." Hunter explained. "My suspicions were correct: They are holding at least a dozen young dragons prisoner as work slaves." Hunter continued. "Hunter, Did the creatures have pale colored skin?" Brian asked, "Yes." "Hair manly on the top of their heads?" "Yes." Brian clenched his jaw in anger. "Those are not apes, They are human." Brian growled in anger.

"HUMAN!" The rest of us yelled in surprise. But before we could ask anything else Brian collapsed on the floor.

**Yep, another cliffhanger. DEAL WITH IT! And please, even if your a guest reader, please review! I haven't gotten any reviews since I published this. **


	6. Battle plans

The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy.

Friedrich Nietzsche

Brian's POV

What just happend? Did I pass out? Questions swarmed through my head as I came around. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the Chroniclers study. Couldn't he picked a better time to talk about this? Unless. . .

Unless he knows something that I need to know. That would make sense.

On cue Ignitus appeared in front of me. I lowered my head as a sign of respect.

"Come I will reveal another one of your unique abilities. One that will decide the fate of your conflict with the humans." He beckoned me. I came to his side and observed several items spread out on the floor: The first thing I saw was a black human body suit that resembled the kind SWAT teams had but enchanted with magic. Next was some sort of rifle that looked like a mix of a grenade launcher and a sawed off shotgun. How would this help me if i'm a dragon? I realized the answer.

"You found a way to turn me back into a human?" I asked half surprised and half angry that he didn't give me this stuff two years ago."Temporarily," Ignitus responded as he turned his head to face me. "It would be easier for you to just try it for yourself." I agreed and began focusing, I felt a blast of sharp pain in my back and fell over onto the ground. I saw black for a few seconds before I opened my eyes again. I felt cold all of the sudden as I sat up and observed my human self: White, 'bout six feet tall, somewhat muscular, and black hair still in a buzzcut. My clothing consisted of dark blue shorts, a belt, socks, and hiking boots. Ignitus, with a wave of his claw summon a mirror in front of me. With it I saw that I had hazel eyes. I stood up and stretched my arms. Doing so I saw something on my back, I turned to observe it in the mirror and discovered the catch: My back still had my black dragon scales. That could be a problem, but i could handle it. (Now that I had hands again :) )

Next I turned my attention to the gear. The suit was tough enough to withstand indirect hits from a gun, light enough that it wouldn't slow me down, and included a breath mask to protect me from gas and smoke. It's helmet had lenses of some sort over the eyes, Probably night or IR vision powered by magic. next I turned to the odd weapon: Upon closer inspection I discovered that the revolver part had five different colored slots with a green crystal in each one. Different kinds of ammo eh? Ignitus summoned a target dummy to practice on. The red chamber fired a fast but long stream of fire, Blue launched a slow but powerful ice orbs, Yellow rapid fired bolts of electricity, and Green casted the same sleeping spell used on Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter prior to the cheetah village in DOTD. The last chamber was colored white, when I fired it at the dummy, it looped around and hit Ignitus who was caught off guard. Oh crap.

"Don't worry," Ignitus said once he realised what happened. "It's a healing beam that will target your allis." Of course, I need to be a team player.

"These Items are magically bound to you," Ignitus explained, "Your armor you can take off if you need to but it will reappear if you want it to. Your weapon you can magically conceal it if needed. But these items will only exist when you are in your human form." "Thank you Ignitus, now I know what I need to do." I thanked him as I turned back into a dragon before returning to the real world.

Spyro's POV

"Is he gonna be okay?" Forge asked worried for Brian. After he blacked out, Ariel moved him back to his room which Forge, Spike, Cynder, and I were just outside of. "Don't worry about him, He just needs some rest." Cynder comforted the little dragon. Cynder, the guardians, and I knew that he must of been called by the Chronicler but Forge was still too little to understand the concept. "Spyro, Cynder," Hunter joined into the conversation as he limped over to us. "That medical paste works well, you have my thanks." "You're welcome." Cynder and I replied at the same time. Hunter then turned towards Brian's room. "I hope that this doesn't tear him internally. Brian said that he was born and raised as one of them, I just hope he doesn't rejoin them." Hunter spoke softly. He had a point, Brian claimed to have been a human prior to entering the Dragon realms. But like what Brian told Forge about monsters earlier : It isn't the teeth, or claws that make one a monster, It's the stuff in here telling them what to do. And Brian proved that he wasn't hostile like the humans Hunter found. "I trust him, He may be our best chance against them." Cynder spoke plainly. She believed in him, Mainly because she knows what its like to be doubted.

"If I may, Might I suggest that we come up with a plan to save those dragons." Hunter suggested.

"That won't be necessary Hunter." The five of us turned around to find Brian moving the curtain. A confident fire blazing in his eyes. "I already have one."

Brian's POV

Our meeting resumed. I explained what Ignitus showed me earlier. After I was finished I converted into my human form. Everyone was surprised to say the least.

"You said you had a plan to save those dragons?" Volteer asked me.

"Yes, the plan is a two-fold. Have any of you heard the saying "The early bird gets the worm?" The nodded yes, "What my plan is to trick what's left of the dark master's forces into launching an attack on the humans." "How can you do that?" Spyro asked me. "Simple, I present myself to them posing as the dark master's spirit saying "Hey! Those humans are making an army to destroy the last of my power! Quickly! you must attack them before it's too late!" Everyone chuckled at the impression. "The early bird gets the worm," Hunter picked up on what I was getting at. "Yes, but it's the second rat that gets the cheese, I just don't tell them that." I replied, Cynder's eye's widened when she saw what I was getting at. "Clever! Let the monsters and humans destroy each other, then we attack before the humans recover!" "Bingo! but that's not gonna break those dragons free."

"Then what's the purpose of the attack?" Cyril asked. "That's where this," I pointed my human form out, "Comes in handy. The battle outside is to draw their attention away from the prison, AND the people around it." Everyone saw what I was getting at. "I can get to the dragons, free them from whatever shackles there are, at that point I turn back into a night fury, blow the wall, and lead those dragons to safety." I explained.

"Very well planned, I will send word out for our forces to prepare." Volteer explained as I turned back into a night fury. I hope this will work. . . 


	7. Operation Fiery Freedom

**Warning! Extreme violence and language ahead!**

Spyro's POV

Brian's plan is working perfectly. Heck, when he came back from "warning" the monsters he told us that they wanted to have a feast in his honor. Now Brian,(in his human form) Cynder, Hunter, and I were waiting for a human patrol. Brian said that he would need a disguise to get past the guards. Brian identified them as mercenaries, Outlaws that had formed an army.

Brian whistled like a bird singing to warn us that a patrol was here. Cynder growled at them before using her shadow element to escape. The humans split up to look for her, Big mistake. Hunter caught one in a snare, I comet dashed three of them knocking them out, and Cynder used her wind element to throw the rest into a nearby tree. "Nice, Now can I have a moment alone with him please?" Brian asked as he pulled one of the unconscious humans behind a tree.

Two minutes later he emerged wearing the human's uniform and gear. "You better get back to camp, and take him too." Brian pointed to the human. Hunter took off running through the trees as Cynder and I took off together carrying the human. I hope he knows what he's doing.

Brian's POV

As soon as Spyro and the others were out of sight I walked off before looping around and "Discovering" the to play dumb.

"Hey! Hey! Get up!" I yelled as I shook the men awake. At first they started panicking until I punched one of them in the head to snap him out of it. "Now, nice and simple, What happened?" I asked.

"We were ambushed, another little dragon growled at us and then disappeared. I thought that if we split up, we could capture it and add it to the others." The sergeant spoke. "And you see how that ended up." One of the others added, they didn't want to admit that a little dragon mopped the floor with them. Suckers.

The next few hours went by pretty fast, I was so focused on blending in I really didn't pay attention to what I was doing. I started to brainstorm ways that I could sabotage their operations without giving myself away. I looked at the large stone brick tower trying to decide if it would be a threat or not. Then I got an idea, off to the armory.

Twenty minutes later,

"Sound the alarm! We got scum coming in from the east!" A frantic voice sounded over the radio as the humans scrambled to meet the threat. I already knew it was the grublins. The humans fired on them with underpowered weapons and black powder cannons. Good thing that Grublins only look tough. the mercs thought that their weapons were supercharged. After the battle I went to the top of the tower and whistled. A golden eagle came down and landed on my arm. "Give this to Hunter," I instructed as I handed it a small device, "And tell him: Now is the time." The golden eagle took off. Time to get ready.

The sun was touching the horizon when I got to the prison, or as the mercs called it "The dragon keep". Two guards stood by the door, It was obvious that they were bored to death. I approached. "Hey you! Stop!" One of the guards shouted. "What's your business here boy?" the other guard asked, He just gave me an Idea.

"The training captain thought some on the job training would do me good." I lied, "On our way here something came up, he told me to go on ahead and relieve you two." The two guards looked at each other with doubt. I heard the sound of tires driving on gravel behind me but at the moment thought nothing of it. I wasn't the only one who heard the noise though, As soon as the guards saw the truck they made a quick look at me before their minds were made. "Alright boy, take over. i gotta get me some of that beer." One of the guards said as they both took off to follow the truck.

I was thankful and disappointed at the same time, Thankful that the beer truck was enough to persuade them, and disappointed that they fell for beer. I was taught that beer was nothing more than an additive drink that would do nothing but poison you. And that was pretty dang accurate. Thank God almighty that there isn't any alcoholic drinks in the dragon realms.

**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS BRUTAL TORTURE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

I quietly moved down the stairs taking off my disguise and summoned my weapon. As I got closer to the bottom I heard what sounded like cattle yelling out in pain. What the Heck?

I got to the bottom of the stairs and peered around the corner. What i saw, it will haunt me forever.

There was a young female fire dragon on her side chained down to a table in the center of the room, a hood was pulled over her head as a collar made of iron choked her. Her ribcage was showing through her chest as it slowly rose up and down. She was terrified, Something inside me snapped. Theses were not humans, they were monsters, even more than the Destroyer.

"You know missy that your kind are pathetic, weak, and stupid." A male voice insulted her as I saw movement to my right, I dove for cover. "Your so called monsters attacked today, only to be slaughtered by humankind's might! And at least they tried, none of your fellow dragons haven't even come near us to rescue you. Face it! They've abandoned you!" I peered around the corner to find a man that looked like a blacksmith working at a fire. He used tongs to remove a molten hot piece of metal from the fire before he walked out of sight.

Suddenly I realised what he was doing! He was branding animals repeatedly, their cries of pain terrified the dragoness, what's worse is that the hood prevented her from seeing what's going on. As far as she knows, She's next to be branded. the smith went back to the fire and put the metal back in. I walked up behind him. IT. ENDS. NOW. He turned around suddenly with a knife. I grabbed the knife and stabbed him with it before kicking him into the fire. He better get used to the heat. I cussed at him as I picked up a set of keys before going to help the dragoness.

Dragoness' POV

Suddenly the room got quiet. I was scared, Day after day I was chained to this table and tortured. Never left alone, it never was quiet. Was I dead? Was I free from all that pain and suffering? Could I see my mother and father again? I suddenly heard footsteps getting closer telling me I was still enslaved and that I was going to feel immeasurable pain any moment now. I would of cried if i could. The footsteps stopped as I felt a presence over me. I tried to move but I was held down by the chains, I braced for the pain, It was probably going to be the whip, He loved to use the whip on me. All I could do is wait for it.

But it never came.

Instead I heard a voice it sounded young, male, and . . . soothing.

"Easy, easy, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to get all the dragons to safety." It spoke, who was it? Could I trust it? It reached down and started massaging my back. I let out a sigh, I felt safe, even when I felt a human hand print. If it is a human, It must of allied itself with the dragons. It stopped massaging me and started to remove the hood that was placed over my head.

Brian's POV

When I removed the hood I saw her brown eyes, bloodshot, but relieved. I started to work on unbuckling the muzzle over her face. After that I removed the chains holding her to the table. She tried to stand up but the collar proved too heavy and held her neck down, It took a few tries but I found the right key to open it. She studied me closely trying to unravel what was going on. She looked over to the blacksmith's burning corpse and lunged at me.

At least that's what I thought she did at first.

She grabbed my by the waist and started hugging me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pleaded gripping me tight.

"It's not over until I get all the dragons to safety. Do you know where they are?" I asked. She became overjoyed. as she ran over to a set of double doors. I kicked them down to discover a dozen jail cells, eleven with a dragon inside. "Everyone! we're being saved! It's over! It's all over!" The dragoness cheered. The other dragons were relieved, except for one male earth dragon.

"Amber! Back away from that monster! It's gonna kill you!" It shouted as it tried to scratch me through the bars forcing me to fall down on my back. Amber, as she was called tried to help me up. As i stood up I heard several of the dragons gasp. the shirt must of torn a hole in the back showing my scales. Perfect timing. "Why does he have scales?" "Who is he?" the dragons asked among themselves as I took the shirt off.

"Long story short: I was a human, lost and on my own. Somehow I wound up in the Dragon Realms, In order to survive I was transformed into a one-of-a-kind dragon. When the guardians learned of this city, I was chosen due to my human background to save you. I can at times turn back into a human like right now, But, with the way you were treated, i won't." I explained as I freed all the dragons from their cells and collars. The earth dragon kept his eyes on me as I undid the final collar.

"A little room please, time to be a dragon again." they backed off enough so I began concentrating hard. Instead of a sharp pain like I was expecting, all I felt was freedom, I know it sounds weird but that's the only way I can describe it. I blinked a couple of times and shook the dizziness off. The dragons looked at me speechless, then again you don't see a human turn into a dragon everyday. I heard a boom outside, than another, and another. Perfect.

"Don't worry, that's the sound of what happens when you mess with a dragon, A dragon with a lot of friends." I explained as I checked the wall for weaknesses. Found one. "Can all of you fly?" I asked, hopefully yes. "Yes, but we do not know how to fight." A ice dragon responded. "Don't worry, just stay behind me, or another dragon If I say so and you'll make it." I instructed as I charged up an energy orb. I swear that wall was made of cardboard when my blast obliterated it. Debris flew into a courtyard taking out some unlucky Mercs.

To be continued. . .


	8. The Refugees

The city way a war zone. Fire dragons put whole streets ablaze while Ice and earth dragons bombed it with boulders and icicles. Lightning bolts struck down on the city courtesy of the lightning dragons. Strong winds blew threw the streets, making it impassable for the humans to aim their weapons into the air.

I ducked just in time as something whizzed over my head and destroyed a well to my left, so I looked to the right. I saw somthing approach out of the alley, a long barrel appeared out of the shadow. What was it? Field artillery? Flack gun? All of it came out of the shadows. A tank? Why did it have to be a tank?

I had to think fast. The only way I could damage the tank is with a energy blast while it could easily blow me away with it's main gun and wound me with it's MG. I could try to out maneuver it but It would probably corner me. And I couldn't just make a break for it because then it would target the dragons. Yep, I'm screwed.

A lightning bolt shot down conducted by the tank's armor. The tank exploded in a blinding flash, I had to shield my eyes with my wing. "Hey! Over there!" some Mercs saw me due to the blast. "Open fire!" Ironically, at that moment a dragon opened up on them with it's fire breath.

"Thought you could use some help." I heard a familiar voice, "You and Spyro have the best timing Cynder." Spyro got done and joined us. Between the three of us, we managed to lead the dragons to safety unharmed. Spyro only gave Terrador a nod before the mighty earth dragon roared out. All friendly forces got the signal and pulled out. The humans cheered thinking that we were running away in terror. They were SO wrong.

All the cheetahs except for Hunter returned to their village. All the moles and other dragons split into smaller groups and went their separate ways. The Guardians, Hunter, Spyro, Cynder, the twelve freed dragons, and myself set up camp in the clearing I met Spyro two years ago. My cave was still there (not like it was going anywhere) and still had the failed cradle I made for Forge inside. The crystals on the wall now tripled in size. But the cave itself couldn't hold all of us. Terrador chuckled as he reared up, his front feet slammed into the ground causing it to shake. To my surprise the cave grew large enough to house all of us with lots of room to spare.

Ariel treated the dragons all she could as the other Guardians taught them in history, Except for Terrador who was already sleeping, guess making the cave bigger took a lot out of him. I was trying to think of somthing to do to be helpful, Hunter beat me to making the fire. Then I remembered how Amber's ribs were showing, I looked at the other dragons, their ribs were showing too. I exited the cave and echoed, the forest was unchanged from its state two years ago. I already knew where the herds were.

Spyro's POV

"Spyro?" I turned around and acknowledged the red dragoness, "Yes I am, and you are?" "Amber, I just want to say Thank you, thank you for freeing me." I saw in her eyes that she was relieved to be rescued, I felt sorry for her, I couldn't imagine what they did to her, how she suffered. "Your welcome, but you should really thank Brian, He's the one who was behind our strategy and the one who took all the risks to save you." I explained how Brian came up with the plan of tricking the grublins into launching an attack on the humans to weaken them for our forces. "I know but he didn't do it alone, he had you and the others backing him up." She had a point there.

"How about you just talk it over with him right. . ." I looked around for Brian, he wasn't in the cave, "Hey, where's Brian?" I asked out loud. Everyone looked around he must of slipped out but why?

"Who? Oh, the human?" the young earth dragon asked, "Hopefully dead, like all humans should be." "Stop it!" Amber cried as she ran outside. I gave Cynder a nod, she nodded back before also going outside.

"Well its true," the young dragon continued, "All the humans have done are torture us, how can he be any different?" "Enough," Volteer commanded silencing the young dragon. Now I felt sorry for Brian too. he has risked life and limb multiple times and yet people still hate him.

Cynder's POV

I found Amber outside looking at the stars in the night sky, when I came up along side her I saw that her face was lined in tears. She looked over at me for a second before returning to look at the stars.

"He must have a hard life," She began, "He is willing to sacrifice himself for others. And all they do in return is wish him dead. It's not right." I knew it was my chance to intervene, so I spoke up. "I know how you feel, I was enslaved too." This got her attention. "I was enslaved before I even hatched, My egg was stolen during the Dark Master's raid on the temple, only two eggs survived: Spyro's and mine. The dark master tortured me and manipulated me from birth, I was forced to carry out his will, to serve him. . ." I continued telling Amber about Spyro, myself, and our conversation eventually led onto Brian.

"He later named it Forge, that was two years ago." I finished. The bushes behind us moved scaring us. I heard something being dragged as I saw Brian back out of the bushes holding a . . .

Why does he have a tree in his mouth? As he pulled it all the way out I saw about nine deer stacked on it. I'll admit, him being raised as a human make his ideas seem really odd, but they still work.

Brian looked up at us for a second "Ah, a little help?" He asked with the tree still in his mouth. Amber and I couldn't help but laugh as we helped him move it into the cave.

Spyro's POV

I smelled something delicious as Brian backed into the cave. Everyone's jaws dropped at the pile of food. "Dinner!" Cynder announced. Brian let go of the tree and moved his sore jaw, "OK Spyro, I get it." Brian said, Huh? "You're drooling." Brian chuckled, Wait What? Oops. "Don't wait on me," Brian spoke before saying the magic words, "Dig In!" No holding me back!

Brian's POV

I decided not to eat tonight and that I would in the morning, Because 1: Spyro, Cynder, Amber, and the other dragons were too busy stuffing themselves. Probably the first time the freed dragons have eaten something other than pig slop. And 2: My jaw was too sore to chew meat after dragging nine deer a mile on a log. All I wanted now was some spring water and to sleep. I obliged myself. I needed it. . .


	9. Confession

Brian's POV

I didn't know how long I've been asleep but I was awake now. As I got up I looked around, Everyone but Hunter and myself was sleeping, Hunter and I quietly nodded at each other as I made my way to the deer. They must of been hungry because all they left for me was one leg. I carried the leg outside to eat it.

After I ate the leg I looked into the sky. Using the constellations as a clock, I figured it was about a hour before sunrise. My stomach growled telling me I needed more food, as a response I walked over to the river and caught a couple trout. That topped me off.

"You up already Brian?" I turned around to watch Spyro come out of the cave.

"Yeah," I replied, "Just thinking about something."

"Really? Like what?" Spyro asked as he came along side me.

"Those mercs, how did they get here? and why?" Spyro nodded as he sat to my left.

"I know, but I want to ask you something: Who are they?" Spyro asked me. I was the only one besides them who knew what they were.

"They're basically pirates, raiders, people who believe that just because they have guns and we don't, They are the ones who are supposed to make the laws and enforce them." I explained, "And because of that they believe themselves immune to justice.I've heard of cases where they will come and ransack whole villages of their food and anything important to the villagers at gunpoint, But before they leave they announce something like: "We appreciate your donations for continuing the protections of your village." Before driving off."

"That's horrible! doesn't anyone try to stop them?" Spyro asked,.

"Generally no, most mercs operate in areas too isolated for law enforcement, the good guys, to reach. However not all mercs are bad, there is one exception: We called ourselves the Rangers."

"We? are you saying that. . .?" Spyro pointed out. Guilty as charged.

"Yes, I was one of them, but instead of abusing our power like other mercs. The Rangers were basically an army without a country wageing our own war on terrorism and mercs." I explained. Spyro silently nodded, he took it better than most humans did.

"Spyro, I-I need to get something off of my chest, Can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?" I asked, I felt like my heart turned to lead and dropped at the memory. Spyro slowly nodded his head. "Anything for a friend" He spoke I took a deep breath.

"My mother was an artist and my father a pilot. When I was four years old we were flying over a jungle to a waterfall for my mom so she could paint it, disaster struck. the engine caught fire and we crashed into the jungle, Both of my parents were killed and I was trapped in the wreckage. The only reason I'm alive is because a team of the Rangers found the crash and saved my life. They took me back to their camp and raised me as their own, I remember how much I hated my tutor for making me write all sorts of reports. a few years later I learned that he never knew how to read." Spyro laughed a little at that. "But thanks to him, I learned everything I needed to at three times the speed an average schoolboy would. The rest of my time I learned how to survive in the wilderness and how to fight. I naturally was gifted at stealth and accuracy with a gun so I became their sniper. When I was seven, I finally met another boy my age, His name was Jacob. His father was a fisherman who made a deal with us for food. Jacob and I were best of friends, he had something that he called a Playstation. A video game console that we would play together if we ever got the chance." I didn't tell Spyro that he was my favorite game to play. "A few years later, Jacob left to go to college and I was sent to stop a drug deal. I never heard from him since."

"That must of been a hard way to live." Spyro commented.

"It was, It didn't have cash rewards like you can in the cities, But it had it's own rewards." I replied, "Nothing is more rewarding than the look on someone's face when you save them somehow."

Spyro nodded in agreement.

"Ah! There you two are. I was looking for you." Terrador's rich voice caught me and Spyro off guard. Cynder and Amber stepped out along side him.

"Morning to you too sir." I replied, seeing Amber reminded me of something.

"Would you three like to see a little something I did to the humans?" I asked. Spyro and Cynder responded yes right away, Amber hesitated, She didn't want to go back there. I don't blame her. Surprisingly, she responded yes under one condition: She remains by us the whole time.

"Alright, Just let me get something from Hunter and we'll be off " I walked into the cave to talk to Hunter.

Twenty minutes later. . .

Spyro's POV

Brian had us land a short distance away and walk to a ridge overlooking the merc's city. Brian set something made of metal on the ground before he looked at the city. "The mercs think that as long as their tower stands we will fear them. So I rigged up a little surprise for them, but I think you'll enjoy it a lot more then they will." Brian said as he fiddled with the device. Suddenly he stopped. "Amber, If you'll please. You should be the one to do this." Amber walked over eyeing the device closely. "Just press this here and count to ten." Brian instructed, Amber took a step forward but stepped back scared.

"Don't worry I won't let them get you, Stay by me, and you'll be safe." Brian comforted her as he came alongside her. Slowly Amber walked up to the item with Brian at her side. She pressed the button expecting pain, but nothing happend. Brian started counting:

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

Cynder and I joined in.

"Five"

"Six"

"Seven"

"Eight"

"Nine"

"Ten." Amber finished.

Explosions blasted away at the base of the tower. Humans panicked at the chaos.

"And . . ." Brian paused as the tower leaned to one side. A final blast made the wall give way as the tower crashed down on the city.

"Timber" Brian finished as Amber let out a sigh. By doing that, Brian helped her break through her fear of the humans. The four of us took off for Warfang. Something troubled me though, If Brian and the mercs made it here, what stopped more humans from coming through?


	10. Ambush!

Three weeks later. . .

Brian's POV

Amber and the others made it to Warfang without problems and settled in pretty easy. I resumed my duties of guarding the city at night. I guess the mercs decided to back off because we haven't had any more trouble with them until the other day.

One of Hunter's birds came to him with news that the mercs had sent an expeditionary force to the volcano. Terrador dispatched me and Cynder to ambush them. I tried to predict what route they'd take. Thankfully, I found only one safe path, the rest were all dead ends. Literally Cynder and I took shelter in a nearby creavese.

"Brian, I need to ask you something." Cynder said as she laid down, "I understand why Terrador would want you here, but why me? I mean, Why isn't Spyro here? What makes me a better choice?" Cynder asked.

"I honestly don't know Cynder." I replied, " I can think of two reasons right now. One: your scales are a darker color allowing you to hide better against the ashes. And Two: This ambush is to strike fear in the mercs. Your fear element can do that without a problem." I explained, "Other than that I don't see. . ." My voice drifted as I got another Idea, Better not spoil it then.

"Yes?" Cynder asked, I had to think fast.

"Unless maybe it's a test to see how well you can work without Spyro's aid."

"Why? I thought I proved myself!" Cynder started crying.

"Look, Cynder, Spyro, Terrador and the others are more than willing to trust you with their lives, Myself included." i comforted, "But i'm not gonna lie to you: A lot of people still think that you haven't fully been freed from the dark master and are still loyal to him, just waiting for the moment to strike the killing blow on one of us. If that was so, You'd already have killed me and be on your way to free him now." Cynder sobbed some more I walked over to her and sat in front of her.

"But you didn't." I continued, "You did not strike me or Spyro or anyone else! That is undeniable proof that you are not Cynder, terror of the skies. You're just Cynder, a brave dragoness that fights for good, nothing less." I finished. "Although, I don't know how you've managed to resist trying to give Sparx a swat every now and again for being that annoying." I chuckled, Cynder giggled at the joke. "What, and ruin how fun it is to watch you try to eat him?" She joked back. We both started laughing. "Tell you what, Remind me when we get back and I'll try again." Now we laughed even harder.

After a while I watched the path that the mercs would find by trial and fatal error. An hour passed as I vigilantly sat and waited. Cynder on the other hand, was bored out of her mind. "Ah! How long until they get here?" Cynder asked me as she paced back and forth.

"Don't know," I replied, "Could be 10 minutes or ten hours, we just need to be ready."

"You have GOT to be JOKING!" Cynder yelled, If she had any hair, It'd be long gone now.

"Keep making all that noise and they won't come at all." I warned her, Cynder lowered her head shamefully. "Sorry, I can't wait like you can." She muttered.

"Then get up here." I ordered. "Time for me to teach you how to hunt a new way." Cynder jumped up onto my rock and laid down similar like I did.

"Ambushing is a lot like hunting prey," I began, "Instead of you going to your prey, in an ambush you let you prey come to you. However, some prey can tell if something's tampered with the environment say the answer to that is camouflaging yourself, it helps but not enough. In setting up an ambush, time and environment are your friends. The more time you wait the better. Look at the ashes falling down on you for example: In a short amount of time, you will be covered in ashes giving you the same color, shade, and texture as the ash coated ground." Cynder nodded, she's a fast learner, or I'm a fast teacher. One or the other. . .

"Now thanks to the constant movement of the ashes, we can move without giving ourselves away. Not to mention they don't expect us"

"Brian?"

"Yes?"

"Look" Cynder pointed the mercs out as the walked carefully beneath us. I was expecting a bigger number, Oh, right, they had plenty of "Dead ends" until now. Time to convince them to make a U-turn back to mommy. Cynder was exited.

"Now?" She whispered.

"Not yet." I whispered back.

"Now?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"No, I'll tell you when."

"Now?"

"Cynder, what did I just say?"

"Sorry."

"Hey, Cynder?"

"What?

"Just about. . . Now."

Cynder disappeared with her shadow element. She reappeared in the middle of the party scaring most of them to death. The captain however wasn't scared at all. In fact he laughed as he pulled out a sawed off shotgun and pointed it at Cynder. I was on him in a second. He tried to shoot me in the face but before he could react I grabbed it with my mouth and yanked it out of his hands before spitting it out into a nearby lava flow. As it melted I stared him in the eyes, I knew I did my job. and it wasn't the smell coming from his pants that gave it away. I roared in his face for the finale before flying away with Cynder.

As I looked back, he wasn't moving at all. The look trapped on his face was one of "Oh S*****" Suddenly the shells in his melting shotgun exploded startling him out of it. The whole party turned tail and ran.

"Cynder." I spoke in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Yes?" She replied timidly, I sounded a bit too harsh.

"Nice work, especially for your first try." I congratulated her. She looked at me confused for a few seconds before smiling.

"Come on, let's go." I climbed into the air, Cynder suddenly shot past me.

"Last one to reach Warfang loses!" She called out, I grinned.

"Oh, It's on Cynder, It's on." I thought out loud as I sped up. Was she in for a surprise. . .


	11. A grain of sand

Spyro's POV

I wanted to go with Cynder and Brian but Terrador asked me to stay behind. He said that he and the other guardians were going to start training the recently freed dragons. And that I was needed to teach the Fire dragons, since we still haven't found someone to take Ignitus's place as the fire guardian. Amber surprisingly was the only fire dragon so I taught her how to use her element properly one one one. She learned quite fast that we got done for the day a few hours early.

Now that I was unoccupied I stood on a balcony overlooking Wa fang and started to ponder about certain things. One thought lead to another, and pretty soon I found myself thinking something odd:

Cynder, more specifically, our future together.

Why couldn't I Just do it! Why couldn't I just settle for walking up to her say "I love you, please be my mate"? I argued with myself internally about it. According to Terrador: that's all I had to do in order to become her mate if she accepts, but I felt like I was missing something. I didn't know what, but something.

"Uncle Spyro? Are you OK?" Forge's voice brought me back to reality. "I'm fine, just thinking about something." I replied, "But thank you for looking out for me." Forge looked up at me grinning. His smile is so cute.

"Uncle Spyro?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to breath fire?" His question caught me off guard. I mean I know that he wants to learn as much as he can,But really? A two year old breathing fire? That had danger written all over it.

"I doubt it, not untill your a little older." I replied

"Can I learn now Please?" Forge begged as he started pulling on my front right leg.

"Alright!" I finally gave in, "But we better get Brian's permission first." That should hold him off for a bit.

"Yipee!"

Or not.

Brian's POV

"How did you beat me here?" Cynder asked me as she panted for air. She was exhausted from flying so hard, and I was a bit shaky too but not like she was. "Aerodynamics" I responded, I decided to continue due to her staring at me. "Air moves around my body more smoothly than your's can. And I just have bigger wings." Cynder nodded as she turned to look over the valley of Avalar.

"Brian?" Cynder asked after a long pause.

"Yes Cynder?"

"I, I don't know how to say it but, I mean I know I'm not evil anymore but, What am I? What kind of dragon am I?" Cynder asked. My mind raced for an answer She had a valid point. when she was freed from the dark master she kept her dark violet color and three new elements. My head perked up.

Of course!

"Cynder, Your a purple dragon, like Spyro." I answered, Cynder looked at me shocked.

"But the prophecies only told of one purple dragon! Spyro! so how am I one?" Cynder asked me, luckily I had a reply.

"The prophecies only told of one purple dragon_ being born_" I pointed out, "Think about it Cynder, you classify as a purple dragon in more ways than one: You have mastered four elements, your scales are purple, AND you slayed the dark master just as much as Spyro did." I explained. I gave her a few moments to think it over.

"One thing still bothers me about that," Cynder quietly spoke, "Why wasn't I prophesied as well?"

"Simple," I replied, "Prophecies are made by glimpses and hints of the future. They are not completely accurate because the future is always changing." I explained, "I heard from a village elder once "If you move even a grain of sand, you forever change the course of history."

Cynder looked at me relieved, She grinned at me as a thank you, I grinned and nodded back as I looked over the valley again.

Bang!

I instinctively grabbed Cynder and pulled her down. That was a gunshot. Probably meant for us

Bang!

I needed to know where the shooter was, luckily as a sniper I was trained in counter sniping, how to find other snipers.

Bang!

The third shot rang out, I was ready. By using my echolocation I managed to pinpoint where the shots were fired from between myself and the gunshot's echo from a cliff to me.

"Brian! What's happening?" Cynder asked me, she was scared. Of course I was scared too, but I had training in guns, Cynder didn't.

"Were being shot at! Keep you head down if you want to stay alive!" I snapped at her, My training took over my mind as I plotted, and waited.

After a few minutes of adrenaline, my mind began to clear again. I started to mentally double check my data, Several things didn't make sense at all: One, no bullets hit anywhere near us. Two, Where I pinpointed them was in the middle of a clearing with no line of sight to where we were. Three, that gun sounded familiar somehow. . .

You've gotta be kidding me!

"Cynder let's go!" I took off flying towards the clearing, Cynder was right behind me.


	12. Memories, Past and Present

Unknown's (To you readers at least) POV

"Dix, you'll really think someone will come to that distress call mate?" I holstered my revolver as I turned to one of my men. He was an Australian with the accent and everything.

"I hope so Jim old friend." I replied, "If not, there's no chance of us surviving." I looked at our small group: Papa Jack and Marcel were attempting to make a signal fire. Huxley, Frank, and Jim worked at making us a shelter. Our VIP (Very Important Person) was trying to wash her face. I picked up everyone's canteen and walked over to a nearby river to fill them.

On my way back to our campsite I saw something move in the trees. I instinctively dropped the canteens and pulled out my M16. "Who's there?" I asked, when I saw more movement I pumped the shotgun attachment under the barrel as a warning.

"Hold your fire. It's good to see you again sir." A voice came out of the bushes. I flinched, Only one person called me 'Sir', but he died five years ago! I had to make sure.

"What was our sniper's favorite rifle?" I asked, only people he knew know that.

"M14 with a 12 power scope Sir" Came the reply. I lowered my rifle. If that's who I think It was, I'll be d*****.

"Come on out." I sighed, instead of a ghost or demon a dragon came out of the bushes.

Yeah, A ******* dragon. But when I looked it in the eyes I knew it was him.

"Brian?"

"Yes sir."

I was speechless.

Brian's POV

Dixon sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead, he really didn't know what to think. Well, neither would I in his shoes. He looked at me like he was going to say something but just let out another breath. Finally after a few minutes of awkward silence I spoke again.

"Sir, with all due respect this isn't the best place to explain what's happened for the past two years." Five." he interrupted. "What?" "Five, you die- went missing five years ago, not two." He explained as he bent down to pick up the canteens he dropped. I walked closer to him and covered his shoulder with my wing.

Dixon was the ranger who dug me out of the plane wreck when I was still young. Afterwards, he became my adoptive father. So learning that I was no more must of really torn him inside, and then five years later learning that I was alive but now a dragon. And I'm afraid that's just the tip of the iceberg.

"Thank you Brian, You don't know how much I've felt something and thought it was you putting your hand there to comfort me." His voice became less gruff, as he turned to grin at me. As soon as he realised what he was doing he chuckled, "First time I've felt truly happy in some time, Forgot how good it feels."

"Well come on general Jolly, I know a place where you can set up camp for the night not too far from here." I teased him. He shoved me towards the stream in an effort to get back but only succeeded in getting my rear left leg wet. I grinned at him, his response was two words: "Aw Crud" Then I knocked him into the stream.

"Dix? Quit screwing around mate and get back here! I need a hand!" Someone shouted from nearby. We were so caught up in our father-and-son moment that we forgot about the rest of his team. Oops.

"I'll take care of your intro, wait here." Dix instructed as I nodded. He picked up the canteens and walked back to the camp. Casually he set the canteens down. "Alright boys listen up," He announced, "I've got some good new and bad news for you: Good news is that there is a cave not far from here that we can set up for the night in. Bad news is that this world is inhabited by dragons, I saw one." "So we're doomed?" "Nope, rather the opposite really." Dixon joked, the others looked at him confused. "Did you make a joke Dix? You haven't made a joke since Brian passed away." Huxley asked, depression came over the others. I guess my "death" must of hurt all of them.

"He isn't dead guys." Dix told them, they mistook it for wishful thinking telling him that I was indeed dead. Finally he asked them to set their guns down and let me show myself. They did though they didn't understand why when I came out of the bushes however that all changed. . .

Spyro's POV

"Focus Amber, feel the heat in your veins. Let the flames guide your actions, and breath with it." I instructed her. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths with a little fire leaving her mouth each time. I was trying to teach her how to envelop herself in fire so she could comet-dash. She was trying very hard to get it right but she always lost control of her fire to soon. Now i was trying to help control the fire better, but unfortunately, the results were the same.

"I give up." Amber sighed in defeat as she started to walk over to the shadows exhausted from our training. All I could do is sigh as well, Even though she was free now, the humans brutality she suffered from was still present. You could tell by how she is shy and how easily she let's go of hope. I wish I could help her more, a lot more.

Suddenly I heard her gasp and a flash of fire. I instantly turned around to see what scared her, only to find her shocked looking at a training dummy that had been reduced to ashes.

"Did I do that?" She stuttered, fearing her own power.

"Yeah! Remind me to never surprise you again" Sparx replied as he flew out of the dummy control booth. Please tell me he didn't just do what I think he did.

"Sparx, did you activate that dummy?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"Yeah, I thought it was what Brian would do." He explained.

"Scaring her to death?" I asked.

"Proving to her that she can use her element?" Sparx asked back, he had a point there.

"You know what else Brian would do Sparx?" Amber asker a small grin on her face.

"What?" Sparx replied, I didn't know what she was getting at until she licked her chops. She stalked towards him low to the ground as if she was hunting him. And he was STILL clueless.

"Have fun, I'm gonna go find Terrador." I said as I left the arena and closed the door. Sure enough, Sparx screamed like crazy running away with Amber right behind him. I couldn't help myself but to roll on the floor laughing.


	13. Missing In Action

**Many thanks to Decode9 for his OCs!**

Unknown POV

Run, that's all I could do, Run. If I stopped, "He" would appear and capture me for sure. I'm hungry, tired, lost, alone, and scared. I don't know where I'm going, just as long as it's away from "Him" and his needles. He said he was making me stronger, making me faster, and loyal to their cause. To serve the Dark master. I've struggled, I've begged, I've somehow survived those years as his test subject until about five years ago when he just stopped.

As he packed all of his experiments up including me, he kept talking about how the purple dragon and the terror of the skies killed his master: An Ape named Gaul.

Now, he's sworn revenge on the purple dragon and terror of the skies for his master's death. And I was going to get it for him. He began experimenting on me again, Using some sort of a black sludge he was able to control my very thoughts. I was helpless as I was his to command.

Then, I came up with a plan to escape. This morning he opened my cage and tied a rope around my neck and my wings. Holding the other end he lead me outside towards his lab. That's when I made my move. Dashing ahead of him I managed to jerk the rope out of his hands and run. And I've been running ever since, the rope still dangling around my neck.

My legs gave out from under me. I thought I heard something like voices as I collapsed. Too exhausted to carry on.

Cynder's POV

Brian told me to fly on ahead to Warfang to explain the situation. After Brian and I had to split a deer since humans had to cook their meat first, I took flight for Warfang.

Nighttime started to cover the lands like a calm wave of peace. I felt a smile come onto my face as I remembered the time where Spyro and I asked Brian why he loves the night so mutch. Instead of telling us, he just had us join him on his guard duty that night. It was probably one of the best moments in my life, While Warfang was awe inspiring in the day, at night it became a show of lights and colors, as the town was quiet, something impassable to happen in the daytime.

But where the world really changed between night and day was the forests, I could and still can only find two words to describe the way moonlight passes through the trees and how the animals' sounds blended into a song: Majestic, and Beautiful.

Just remembering the forest's song was enough to make me drowsy so I decided to land before I fell asleep. Literally. After I washed my face in the stream to help me wake up I thought I heard voices. I decided to put what Brian taught me about sneaking around to the test. Staying low and to the shadows, I slowly moved towards the voices. I couldn't hear what was being said clearly, but I managed to somehow hear the words "Dragon", "Package", and "Boss" That meant one thing: Mercenaries, And that I would need Brian's help.

I took off in the direction of Brian's cave, Probably one of the biggest mistakes I made because I was immediately shot at. And what's worse, They hit me. I yelled in pain as I fell from the sky landing on rocky ground. Scrambling to my feet I ran for the bushes to hide. A group of about thirty Mercs entered my crash site and spread out to look for me. One of the mercs however crouched low to the ground and dipped his fingers in blood. In MY blood. The realisation hit me hard, causing me to look at my injury, to which I immediately turned away from the bloody hole in my tail.

The mercenary brought his blood dipped fingers up to his nose to smell it then taste it. "Blood's fresh, can't be more than a minute old." he reported as he pulled one of those handcannons and started following my blood. Right towards me. I slowly backed away, With a wound like the one in my tail, there was no way I could survive a fight. Unfortunately, disaster struck. While backing up I accidently went over the river's edge and fell into the rapids below,

Then everything went black

**Oh scrap, what will happen to Cynder? Who is this mystery dragon in distress? And who's trying to avenge Gaul by using this dragon? Sorry that the chapter's short, If you have any ideas and/or suggestions please PM me with them, I welcome all the help I can get. Reviews would be nice too.**

**Again, Many thanks to Decode9 for his OCs, Can't say who they are though, yet.**

**Also many thanks to everyone who's liked and favorited, I'll be honest. when I posted this and saw only two Spyro/ How to train your dragon crossovers, i thought my chances of this taking off were pretty slim. I was so wrong, thankfully.**

**I will try to make up for the shortness of the chapter by replying to all reviews at the time this is posted.**

**Math Tutor (All three.) Thanks for all of your support! As for my "grasp of parental advice." I've been helping my cousin raise her two boys so, yeah on the job training. (Even the stinky part)**

**Guest The Whatiser? If that's a comic or something like that I never heard of it.**

**Oreo lover Thanks for the complement, But I don't want to rush this and make crappy stuff for you.**

**JohnWolf234 I figured you would, Whenever I get a new fallow or favorite I look over their profile to se what they enjoy most. And I could tell that you like Human transformed storys. Well, what do you know? Got one right here.**

**Decode9 Don't worry, they're just telling him that he needs to learn to think before he acts.**


	14. Myths and magic

Brian's POV

As soon as I heard the gunfire I was airborne looking for the shooters. But right now, I was more worried about Cynder. She wouldn't attack them alone, that I knew for sure. She would've come back to the cave to get me first. Or she'd try to sneak away with her shadow element if she was discovered.

Unless she was hurt. . . or worse, killed.

No, She's a tough dragon, and clever too. No way they could've killed her that easy. She probably managed to lose them already. now to find her.

I echoed and found twenty six- no thirty people and one dragon in a clearing to my left so I landed and slowly moved my way there. From under a few bushes I watched the group. Yep, definitely Mercs.

"Sir, what about the dragon?" One of the mercs asked another. Guess he was the leader.

"Eh, forget about it. It can't get far with a hole like that blown thru it's tail. Probably already dead." the leader answered. as he kicked the dirt. Dirt with a blood trail on it. Cynder. . .

"No sir the other one, over here." The first merc signaled as he walked over to an unconscious grey dragon. Thats odd, but that's not important right now. I Assumed she was female because her build was similar to Cynder's except she had only four small horns and no tail blade, her scales were a stone grey color while her wings and underbelly were a lighter grey. A rope bound her wings together while another was tied around her neck like a leash.

"It's too weak. besides, the boss'll be happy enough with the fact that we killed that purple dragoness thats been screwing around with us." The leader reasoned as he turned around and started to walk away.

"So, what do we do with it?" The merc asked.

"Simple," the leader replied, "Kill it." The merc hesitated on that order, he started having second thoughts. Instead of complying he started to plead for the dragon's life.

The leader stopped mumbling under his breath before turning around and drawing his gun.

"Kill it. Kill it or I'll stop your whining, Permanently." The leader threatened and that's when I made my move.

I lunged forward roaring. Putting myself between the leader and the merc and dragon. All the mercs stared at me eyes as big as dinner plates. They were terrified of me that easy?

"T-t-t-The black dragon?" One of the mercs stutterd.

"These two are coming with me, anyone with a problem with that?" I growled at them. Now they were utterly terrified. "He can talk? no one said he could talk." the mercs whispered among themselves. "Yes, I can talk, all dragons can." I growled. The leader was the only one who got his courage back as he aimed his revolver at me. "I've already killed one dragon today, so I know you dragons aren't bullet proof."

"True, but how are you going to kill me with an empty gun?" I scoffed calling his bluff. That was the problem with revolvers, you could tell how many bullets were in it.

The leader dropped his revolver and dove for a AK-47 on the ground picking it up. Instinctively I fired an energy blast at him. The orb only leaving a crater surrounded by burning grass where the leader once stood. All the other mercs dropped their guns and ran away.

"Stay here." I ordered the merc who defended the dragon. "I'll do better. I think your friend fell into the river over there. I'll stay here and cut it loose." The merc explained as he started cutting the ropes on the dragon's wings. "You mean "Cut HER loose" and, why do you turn your back on the others so quickly?" I asked. "I wasn't with them by choice, They have my son, I had no choice." the man began to sob. After a sympathetic nod, I took off and followed the river.

Downstream I found some of the Cheetahs by their fishing nets gathering red crystals. As soon as I landed they told me that Cynder had floated into their net and they pulled her out. When I walked over to Cynder's sleeping form I looked over her wound. Note to self: Red crystals can even heal dragons from bullet wounds. The gunshot wound was closed and healing nicely, I was relieved I've seen too many people die from guns, I didn't want to add Cynder to the list. "Your one lucky dragon Cynder. I'll be back with Spyro and the guardians as soon as I can, I promise." I spoke over her sleeping form.

Turning to one of the fishermen I asked him if they could run messages to Dix and the man with the grey dragon. They told me they could if they weren't gonna get shot. I told him to tell Dix that Brian sent him, and the black dragon for the man in the field. As soon as he said OK I was airborne flying as fast as I could for Warfang. . .

Cynder's POV

I slowly started to open my eyes to discover that I was in Ignitus's study. I stood up and walked around a bookshelf to find Ignitus pulling a book out. "Ignitus?" I asked. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he set the book down and walked over to me before pulling me into a hug.

"Yes Cynder, do you feel any pain?" He asked me as he spread a wing over me. "No, nothing hurts," I replied, "A little sore from the hug yeah, but no pain."

"Thank the ancestors, I was afraid that your injury would even cause you pain here." Ignitus sighed as he walked over to his reflecting pool. "When I discovered the pain you were in from your injury I thought that by bringing you here, I could grant you some relief from it." Ignitus explained as the book picked itself off the floor and flew over to him.

"It sure did, thank you." I thanked him as I looked at the cover of the book he was reading. It was titled "Beasts and creatures from human mythology" Ignitus saw that I was interested and lowered the book so I could see it.

"The human mind is an intriguing place isn't it? This book holds the stories of fictional but fascinating beings from human imagination." Ignitus explained as I looked into the book. Some of the creatures were interesting like dwarves, and elves, being so close but not human. Others were monsters like Minotaurs and the Hydra, Some were symbolic like the Griffin, Some servants to the gods like Angels. But what was weird, was how many dragons and depictions of them there were Some had dragons a bloodthirsty monsters. Some as symbols of power and honor. Boy this was interesting, And like it or not I was getting tired.

"Ignitus, why do you read these?" I asked trying not to yawn.

"First, to learn how humans think better. And second, while they are greatly exaggerated, most myths carry a lesson in them. Life lessons that would do all of us well young dragon." Ignitus explained as he pulled out another book. "The Space race: mankind's quest to reach the stars." Ignitus read the title out loud as I turned the page and continued reading a human legend.

". . . Poseidon built Cleito's home on a high hill at the very center of the island. The home overlooked a fertile plain bordered by the sea. For his beloved wife's protection Poseidon surrounded her house with five concentric rings of water and land. He carved the rings with the ease and skill of a god. He made hot and cold springs come from the earth. With the development of a future city his descendants never lacked for water.

Cleito bore Poseidon ten sons, five sets of boys. Atlas the first son of the first set of twins, was made king over the vast territory by his father. His brothers were appointed princes and each ruled over a large section of the territory that was distributed to him. The most valuable section of the kingdom remained his mother's home on the hilltop and the land surrounding it. This was given to Atlas. Atlas himself had many sons with the succession of the throne always passing to the eldest son. . ."

Guess what mythical city Cynder's reading about! I dare you. Please review!


	15. Fun in the woods

**Spyro's POV**

Forge wanted to play outside in the forest with Spike. I wasn't going to leave them of course but still, it was a long walk sense neither of the dragons could fly yet. After about an hour of playing tag the two young dragons were finally tired. Of course as soon as they had a snack they fell asleep, snuggled up under a tree. Kids will be kids.

"You know bro, you really got a way with kids. And I bet that'll come in handy later in life." Sparx commented as he tried to grab another moth to soon as I relised what he was refering to I couldn't help but blush. "Sparx!"I shouted before immediately lowering my voice so i didn't wake the kids, "Well it's true ain't it?" Sparx asked mouthful of insect, "Yes, It's true, I love her." I admitted. Sparx laughed before he realised what I said, shaking his head smiling he told me that I was getting into some pretty weird stuff, but he was glad for me. I nodded before I started chuckling.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Sparx asked as he looked for a reflective surface. "No," I replied, "But if memory serves correctly You were the most opposed to having the "Evil she dragon" around and now you're fine with having her around?"

"I admit, I was and probably still am a jerk. I didn't give her a real chance to be herself. I treated her like a monster. The dark master did all those awful things that I held her responsible for when she was merely a enslaved tool." Sparx explained. "What you're saying is that if a warrior killed someone you hold him responsible, not the sword he used?" I asked, Man I've spent too much time with Brian, now I'm starting to sound like him.

"Exactly, thats what I'm trying to say. And I'm sorry."

"It's OKay Sparx, I forgive you, And I'm sure Cynder does too." i assured him before a mean grin formed across my face. I was gonna love every second of this: "Why are we always talking about Cynder and me. I mean, You got anyone special?" I asked knowing that it would catch him off guard.

"Oh yeah, I got someone waiting for me back home with mom and dad," Sparx answered with a shrug until he froze for a moment. "Alright, you got me Spyro," Sparx admitted as he facepalmed himself, "But I still ain't saying who she is, Got it?" He asked. "Oh I got it," I teased him, "NOTE to self: Read Sparx's diary when you get the chance." I said out loud.

"Uh, Bro, I don't have a diary." Sparx reminded me.

"Oh, keep forgetting that," I teased him, "Hmm, I wonder if you told Mom who? Maybe she'll tell me." I thought out loud.

Defeated, Sparx pretended to ignore me as he flew up into a big tree. Laughing softly I turned around to discover Forge trying to catch a grasshopper, he must of woken up when Sparx and I were talking.

"I got it! I got it!" Forge called out as he moved his claws to see his catch better. Of course, to Forge's dismay, it escaped as soon as it had room to move, hopping away into the tall grass. "Aww, He ran away. . ." I decided to cheer him up with a joke, "Good. that means he's smart enough to know when to run. Like when a dragon a million times bigger catches him." Hearing this, Forge stood up straight and strided around proudly. "Roar! I'm a big dragon! Roar! Roar!" He cheered, I decided to play along as I strided up next to Forge so that my shadow was casted over him. "Oh! Are you a big dragon?" I asked sarcastically, " 'case if that's so, I'm a bigGER dragon. I win." "No you don't! Raa!" Forge responded as he pounced into my side starting a playfight. We wrestled and rolled on the ground for a bit before I took off hovering just outside his reach.

"Hey no fair! That's cheating!" Forge called out as I had a sly grin on my face. Until Spike jumped on my back causing me to land face first in the dirt. Doing so I hit my nose on something metal.

Once I manegen to convince the boys to stop double teaming me I tried to dig the metal object out. Scrapping more earth away with my tail I revealed a crude looking chest.

"Look! Buried treasure!" Forge cheered as he and Spike jumped down into the hole that I dug.

"Open it! Open it! Hurry and Open it!" Sparx begged as I looked for a keyhole. None, instead I found a sentence written in what I thought was a different language. I slowly picked it up and slid it onto my back. "Are we going? Why?" Forge whined as we started on our way. When I told him it would be more exciting if we opened it in front of the Guardians, All either of the boys could ask me is "Are we there yet?"

It was annoying.

**Sorry that's only 860 words and not the usual 1000. look forward to all your reviews.**

**Also, If thier happens to be any promising artists reading this, I would like it if one of you could draw me a cover picure for this fanfic, just a picture of Spyro, Cynder, and Brian together.**

**That is all,**

**Arrowheadlock**


	16. Dark infuence

Spyro's POV

When we got back to the temple, It was already midday. I asked if any of the guardians recognised the symbols on the chest or how to open it. Terrador and Cyril were clueless, Although Volteer said that he saw similar marks in one of his books. Taking the chest, Volteer went into the temple's archives to find out if he could translate it. "Come on! Can we open it PLEASE?" Forge begged as he and Spike tugged on Terrador's legs, Cyril chuckled amused at the little kids energy. "Not yet, Spike, how about you go get your mother and father to join us?" Terrador asked, I don't know how it could happen, but Spike's face beamed some more saying "Oh yeah" and scampering off.

"I'm coming too!" Forge called out after his friend as he also darted out of the room. "No running in the temple!" Cyril yelled down the hall after the two boys, "Yeah, good luck with that." Sparx said sarcastically as Terrador slowly shook his head smiling.

"Now what has you two so cheerful today?" Ariel asked as she poked her head in the room. "Oh, just how excited little dragons can get," Cyril replied with a chuckle, "Anyway, you need something?"

"No," Ariel replied, "It's just that Amber asked me if it was alright to go with Hunter to his village. I told her yes, Is that acceptable?" She asked, She still didn't feel qualified to make those choices even though she could. "Completely," Cyril assured her, "Though I admit it was a, unique request. I'm curious to why she asked."

"Pardon me sirs, But I believe I know why." A fire dragoness stepped into the doorway.

"And you are?" Ariel asked. "I'm one of Amber's teachers and I've seen her take on an interesting hobby." The fire dragoness explained with a bow.

"Please, continue." Terrador asked in an interested tone of voice.

"She's a wonderful student, best i've had so far. However, she does have a "small" problem with getting sidetracked from her readings. I say small because it's nonexistent compared to some of the others." The teacher explained. "She appears to be enjoying reading about herbs and alchemy,(pronounced Al Kuh Mee)I think she wants to be a healer."

"What does a balcony have to do with being a healer?" Sparx asked confused.

"No,no,no, Alchemy is the practice of brewing potions. First time I've seen a dragon take interest in it though." The teacher corrected before she heard the school bell ring. "If you'll excuse me I really need to get back to my class now, farewell." The teacher started to leave.

"Thank you and farewell, May the ancestors guide you." Terrador thanked as he turned to Cyril and me.

"A healer dragoness? That's interesting, but first time for everything I guess. Not exactly a predictable choice but it does make sense." Cyril commented, He had a valid point, Because Dragons can heal themselves completely with crystals, they never had a need to develop medicine.

Brian's POV

Blasted grublins! A whole group ambushed me when I flew past them. Haven't they learned not to shoot the messenger?

I was a little too busy to worry about that now as i was in a fight for my life against an endless supply of monsters. My energy was completely drained as I struggled to stand. A grublin approached from my right side weapon drawn. In desperation I lunged at him, But my exhaustion and injuries took their toll and threw my aim off. The grublen commander slowly made his way to me as I tried to get up again. My legs gave out from under me as I twisted my neck to see him approach.

He clearly was enjoying this as he stood, casting his shadow over me. He raised his club over his head as he spoke to his fellow grublins. He was going to execute me, unless I fought back. With what little strength I had left I charged an energy blast in my mouth and fired. A now headless grublin commander fell over backwards on some smaller grublins. Another grublin commander charged at me through his underlings. Swinging his club like a golf club he delivered a savege blow to my side breaking my ribs and launching me airborne.

I know that I'm gonna die, but at least I'm gonna die doing what's right.

I'm sorry.

Everything went black.

"Well, well, looks like you're a hard dragon to kill. Your body will be a perfect vessel for me to extract my revenge on the world." A dark, raspy, sinister, male voice pierced the blackness that I thought was death.

Now I was in some sort of void. Unlike the Chronicler's void, this one seemed to be flowing with thoughts, MY THOUGHTS!

A dragon appeared out of the shadows and approached me. His scales were dark purple and a brownish yellow as three horns protruded from his head.

"Malefor." I growled as I got into my battle stance.

"In your flesh, or will be soon." He replied as he grew in size till he was fifty times bigger than me. He tried to step on top of me but I dodged to the side. Next he opened his mouth and fired a beam of convexity at me. I dodged it and took off.

I needed to figure out how to defeat him. How do you defeat an evil purple dragon? Well, dreaming about it . . . won't . . .

Malefor reared up again and tried to stomp me, instead his claws hit a invisible dome shield. The shield sent powerful energy waves through Malefor as he yelled in pain, The shield released concentrated pulse that blew the dark master off his feet. Roaring in anger Malefor launched an orb of dark flaming energy at me. I spun around and used my tail to deflect it back at him.

"WHAT?" Yelled a shocked Malefor as he tried to dodge the orb but his size betrayed him as it hit him right in the chest. Guess that's one reason to not "Think Big"

"What sorcery is this!" Malefor demanded as the void around us started to lash out at him in the form of lightning, every bolt making him smaller.

"You are a fool Malefor, You are in MY mind, my thoughts control everything here," I explained as I approached him now that he was reduced to his original size. "You can't do anything unless I allow it."

"Still, I can fight you!" Malefor roared as he comet dashed towards me. "I'm going to enjoy this." I taunted as I took flight.


	17. Recovery and Revealment

Two weeks later. . .

Spyro's POV

Brian lay motionless on the bed in the infirmary here at Warfang. The only reason he was alive right now is because several clusters of red crystals broke his fall, That stroke of luck kept him alive, but did not heal his injuries. All but one of his ribs were shattered and his back was broken in three separate places, Cuts and bruises covered his body as he remained unconscious. Now Cynder, Forge, Hunter, Amber, Ariel, the rangers and myself watched, and waited.

"He'll get better won't he? He can't die!" Forge cried again as he nuzzled under Cynder.

"I, I honestly don't know," Ariel admitted, "His biology is similar, but is completely different from ours."

"He'll pull through son," Dixon assured him, "If I know Brian, i know that he's too stubborn to die quietly." Unfortunately, this only made Forge cry harder. As Cynder nuzzled him another one of the Rangers put two fingers on Brian's throat.

After ten seconds he withdrew with a small grin on his face. "His pulse is sixty two and strong, His heart is working properly now Mates." Everyone let out a sigh, He's healing, not as fast as we'd like, but he's healing.

Brian's Subconsciousness

"Huh! Huah! Huh!"

"Huh! Huah! Huh!"

"Huh! Huah! Huh!"

"Huh! Huah! Huh!"

"Huh! Huah! Huh!"

"Huh! Huah! Huh!"

"Huh! Huah! Huh!"

"Huh! Huah! Huh!" The thundering chants filled the air as Malefor and I stared at each other.

"Why give me this drama when you could just kill me?" Malefor taunted as the void around us turned into a stone arena.

"Because I will not disrespect Spyro and Cynder's efforts by shrugging you off," I explained, "You were their biggest and most trying threat they faced, I should fight you as that, no more, no less."

"A choice that will cost you your life!" Malefor roared as he charged.

The singing resumed along with instruments as Malefor and I engaged in single combat.

(Author's note: The following lyrics have been changed to better suit the storyline of this fanfic, Thank you.)

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin,

(Dragonlords, Dragonlords,)

Naal ok zin los vahrin,

(United by honnor are sworn,)

Wah dein voku, Mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

(To keep evil, Forever at bay!)

Ahrk fin norok paal graan,

(And the fiercest foes rout,)

Fod nust hon zindro zan!

(When they hear united triumph's shouts!)

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

(Dragonlords, For your victory we pray!

Spyro's POV

"Volteer," Terrador said, "Go with Spyro and Cynder and harvest some more crystals, The rest of us will do what we can to make Brian comfortable here."

"Yes, at once," Volteer replied as he, Cynder, and I walked out the door.

We walked down the hall and took a right into one of the many storerooms in Warfang, Except that it looked more like a mine then it did a storeroom.

This was the crystal farm, Brian thought of it and when he suggested it to the guardians and city elders, They agreed to let him test his theory out. The process was relatively simple and closely resembled how the cheetahs and moles grow their crops, Thus it became known a crystal farming.

The first step was to obtain a shard of crystal, about about six inches long and two inches across preferably, and encase it in a enchanted metal that was infused with all five elements of the dragons. This encased crystal shard became a. . . Seed.

Step two was the long one, You plant the crystal seed in the ground and wait for the first cluster to grow, This could take up to a year to happen, but once the first cluster was grown and harvested it would regenerate itself normally,

Now we have a way to supply the city's growing population of dragons without fear of shortage.

Volteer started talking to the "Farmer" as Cynder and I topped off our mana with some green crystals.

Unknown POV

Heh, so the experiment somehow has found a way to take refuge in the dragon city. The only difference it makes is that she has placed herself closer to the targets she was made to kill, The purple dragon, and that traitorous servant of a dragon.

Now, where is she?

I snuck through the halls of the dragon temple looking for it, I checked room after room.

Storage rooms, Hallways, Feasting chambers, and bedrooms. Now we're getting somewhere.

After I searched about a dozen different bedrooms I found her.

She apparently has a roommate, A young fire dragoness, It posed no threat, A simple poisoning curse would remove her from concern. Now, In the name of my master, Gaul, I Appa the Ape, will have revenge on the dragons that killed him in the Well of Souls!

"Hey You!," A male voice shouted as I heard something mechanical click. I was discovered, but now. it makes no difference.

Dixon's POV

I don't know who or what this guy is but I do know he was sneaking around a public area, so he must be attempting a crime of some sort.

"Get on the ground! Get on the ground!" I yelled as I aimed my rifle at his head.

Scoffing, the creature stood up and showed me his UGLY purple face. A staff of some sort appeared in his hand from out of nowhere and he knocked my rifle away as he seized me by my neck.

"Pathetic," the creature began, "How do you and your kind survive if your this weak." He shoved me against the wall slowly pushing in on my throat.

I still had one chance left, I had to take it.

"We survive by doing this to overgrown fuzzballs" I replied as I quickly drew my pistol and fired into his face point blank.

He dropped me to the ground as he staggered back from the shot. I wasted no time in grabbing his staff and breaking it over my knee as backup arrived.

"This isn't over, I swear that I will obtain my revenge, and you can not deny it from me human." The creature snarled as he disappeared.

The grey dragoness was frozen in terror in her room, only managing to stutter a few words: "He's found me, and now he will use me to do horrible things. Help me."


	18. Family and friends

Dixon's POV

"Dix, You alright mate?" Jim asked as I fell against the wall exhausted from that little scuffle. the rangers came over to help me up as the guardians comforted the gray dragoness inside her room, Hunter and four cheetah warriors also joined us taking up guard posts.

"I'll live Jim, I'll live." I replied as I unloaded my pistol to replace the missing bullet, Heh, The old Colt still works perfectly after Sixty-seventy years in the family. Well, adoptive family to tell the truth.

It first came into service to my 'grandfather' in the Pacific front of WWII, After the war he took in a orphan boy and raised him as his own son, training him to be a soldier and a leader, He grew up just in time to become a navy seal during Vietnam, After his second deployment he went back to the states. Following his father's footsteps he adopted a son, Me. He repeated the same training that he went through with me and then some.

However, instead of enlisting like my father and grandfather, I chose to become a mercenary in isolated jungles stopping any smuggling or terrorist activity I could find. On my way, I met men with similar opinions and goals, We agreed that it would be easier if we all worked together than apart and alone. The name "Rangers" was chosen by pulling straws.

So we all did what we set out to do, and continued doing it until that one morning when the plane crashed killing both the pilot and his wife, Orphaning their four year old son.

Brian,

I took him in as my father did me and raised him as my own. One of our suppliers back in the states made sure the adoption was legal. Training him on the job, his sense of justice, honor, and respect hardened like dimond.

I don't look back on it now, but when he went missing. I was in mourning for months.

But now reunited, Brian still manages to live up to everything our family meant. And if I heard correctly, Brian's continuing our family in the form of raising Forge. Brian's made me proud, And I'm sure that his grandfather and great grandfather are proud of it too. . .

Placing the family gun back in it's holster I walked over to Terrador, "How is she?" I asked the dragon.

"Not good, that ape really scared her bad," Terrador explained, "I'm glad you were able to intervene when you did." I nodded as I turned my attention to the gray dragoness. She was shaking in fear as she curled up in the corner. "I doubt he'll come back, He took a .45 bullet to the face, and as far as I know no one has survived a point blank headshot." I conferted the gray dragoness.

"I assume that this 'forty five bullet' made that loud cracking sound that terrorised all of Warfang's residents?" Cryil asked me as he eyed my pistol carefully, Cryil was the only guardian that opposed letting the Rangers into Warfang. Probably because an untrained eye would see our use of firearms nearly identical to the mercs. Brian told us that the mercs only had a thread's worth of discipline that was enforced at gunpoint.

If Cryil put his pride for ten minutes and admitted that he didn't know what he was talking about, things would be quite different.

Spyro's POV

I'd really wish Cryil would stop chewing out the Rangers like this, I mean, Dixon just saved Amber and the grey dragoness from an ape that snuck past the guards on the city wall. And yeah, while his gun was loud, it was effective.

A metal glint on the floor caught my attention. I found a tiny cylinder on the floor, As I got closer to it I started to smell burned blackpowder coming from it. I reached out with my claw to pick it up. When I touched it, it hissed as it burned my claw causing me to immediately drop it with a painful yelp.

I immediately encased my claw in ice to stop the pain as everyone gave me concerned looks.

"Ow, that's hot." I gestured to the metal cylinder with my claw still encased in ice.

"Kinda stupid to touch a bullet casing right after it's ejected from the gun. No offence kid." Dixon commented, i laughed nervously as I made my way to the infirmary to check on Brian and get some red crystals for my claw.

"Bro, you know that the "Kid" over there is a dragon." I heard Sparx back at the scene, "A legendary purple dragon if you couldn't tell, So he isn't stupid," Sparx bragged, "And he's my brother."

"Was that last bit supposed to mean something?" I heard Dixon shoot back at Sparx making everyone laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle as I slipped into the infirmary. Brian was still sleeping on the bed. He looked a lot more comfortable then he was a little earlier, that was a relief. All of his injuries healed completely now it was now only a matter of time before he'd wake up.

I heard the doors creak open as a young earth dragon snuck in. The same earth dragon that wishes Brian dead. he didn't notice me in the room as he stalked towards Brian, tail club only an inch of the floor.

"Alright, kill him while he's still weak and his friends are busy down the hall, I won't get another chance like this." He growled to himself as he got ready to pounce.

My heart stopped as he lunged for Brian's throat, teeth and claws bared.

But at the right moment Brian's front claws shout out from under him and gripped the earth dragon's foreclaws and threw him over his body into a wall. Brian stood up in his battle stance before shooting a quick glance at me.

"I was hoping to surprise Forge with the good news first." Brian growled as he kept focussed on the earth dragon. I came to his side and got into my own battle stance.

We were shoulder to shoulder, just like the friends we are.

**Surprised I made it, been pretty ill this week, please review.**


	19. What have I done?

Spyro's POV

The earth dragon climbed out of the pile of smashed pots. Growling he charged at us knocking everything out of the way as he lowered his head, horns pointed right at us. I jumped to the right to dodge the charge as Brian jumped onto the wall before using it to jump behind his opponent.

Using his wings to boost himself, Brian tackled the earth dragon from behind crashing through the door and into the hallway. Terrador and the others came running to find out who was fighting. Brian and the earth dragon fought trying to pin the other down. The earth dragon was heavier and stronger, But Brian put his military training and experience in battle against his untrained foe.

Eventually Brian gained the upper hand and pinned his opponent to the floor, but refused to go for the exposed neck. Sparing his attacker's life.

Brian's POV

The earth dragon started to thrash about trying to break free, In response I jabbed at his shoulder blade with my claw Not enough to cause injury but enough to cause a lot of pain. The pain necessary to cause the earth dragon to submit.

"Kill him, Kill him now. If you spare him his pathetic life he won't stop until you die." Malefor's voice spoke in my head. I saw a mental image of myself killing the earth dragon, then going for Spyro, Cynder, and the others. I know that Malefor is trying to influence my choice. Something I will not allow.

"Never," I replied, "I'll never kill someone for pleasure, mine, or anyone else's."

"Ah, But you do kill human." Malefor continued," I can see it in your memories. Hmm, Your memories are so clear of you killing your kind with such discipline, skill and oh!" he paused for a moment. "Satisfaction" Malefor finished.

"Your one to talk!" I snapped, I know he succeeded in what he set out to do, make me want to kill. Kill him that is. "Who is responsible for a thousand years of grief and fear? And who sent his minions to slaughter an entire city's worth of helpless eggs? Who raised himself from the dead and placed all of the realm on the edge of apocalypse? And why did you do all of this?

Lust, Your lust for power, lust for dominance, or maybe just all out lust for killing and torturing innocent lives.

You have no place to tell me how horrible I am for killing!" I shouted

"Brian! Please! Stop!" Cynder pleaded, I didn't know how I could calm down, I know that If I can't stop myself now I'm gonna kill somebody. So I launched myself at the wall headfirst. knocking myself out, and saving everyone's life.

Spyro's POV

"Brian!" Amber yelled as she ran over to his unconscious body. I don't know if Brian knew it or not but we heard every word of Malefor's argument. We were all worried about him, The dark master has entered his mind, and would of took over his body if he didn't knock himself out. Even if only to delay Malefor.

"Poor Brian," Dixon mumbled, "Why do you always try to take the bullet for the team?"

Brian's Subconsciousness

"MALEFOR!" I was going to kill him, but all I found was the empty void of my own mind. I cussed at myself, I don't know how he did it. But it was true.

Malefor has somehow escaped my mind. He was on the loose. And only I knew it.

What have I done?

* * *

**Sorry that it's only 600 words internet was down and Ive had a busy week.**

**Agian, I'm Sorry**

**Arrowheadlock**


	20. Secrets reveled, Darkness reversed

You can turn painful situations around through laughter. If you can find humor in anything, even poverty, you can survive it.

Bill Cosby

Brian's POV

"Calm yourself young dragon, Calm your mind and clear it of fear and regret." Ignitus' voice spoke through my head. Calm? How am I supposed to be calm when the Dark Master has returned? IN THE MIDDLE of another war with the mercs might I add!

However I respect Ignitus and will trust in his judgment.

Once more I found myself in Ignitus' study. . . I take that back.

I was in some sort of a ruined storeroom filled with damaged books and scrolls floating about in a sea of dust. When I tried to explore further I walked into some sort of an energy wall preventing me from going further.

"Ignitus sir?" I called out, no reply. Might as well try the door out. Leaning onto the oakwood doors I pushed with all my strength. Slowly the doors opened with their hinges moving for the first time in who knows how long.

Only to find a wall on the other side. I echoed to see if I could find a way out, It was right in front of me. The wall was stronger than the others, that meant it was placed there later to seal this room off.

"Try to seal THIS off." I chuckled as I fired an energy blast.

The wall crumbled away to reveal Ignitus' study, with a very startled dragon looking at me.

"Ignites sir, you might want to have a look back here, A lot of old stuff behind those doors." I explained as I climbed over the rubble.

"So this is what the dark master hid from our knowledge all those hundreds of years ago," Ignitus spoke in awe as we searched the new areas, "I knew that when you "removed" most of the Dark Master's power you would be influenced by it Brian, but to reverse his deeds, this is a most intriguing change."

"So you're saying that because I outwitted Malefor out of his power, which is now inside me. I can now expose or even reverse everything he's done?" I asked, my mind began swarming with thoughts on how I could now heal the dragon realms from the darkness. Which in turn would weaken Malefor's remaining dark power into nonexistence. Easy victory, and I'd probably cure a plague or two in the process. Not bad all things considered.

"That appears to be the case young dragon, IF you can prevent Malefor from taking his power back from you." Ignites answered. I started laughing at the memory of various things happening to the dark master when he was still in my head.

"I doubt he'll try sir, even though I'd wish he would." I replied as Ignitus gave me a shocked expression.

"I wish that because last time I, ah, humiliated him by putting him in a baby diaper." I explained.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ignitus exploded in laughter to the point where the room around us began to shake.

"Young dragon, I will most certainly add that to yours, and his book, a fitting change in his dark, grim, and bloody tale of lust and darkness." Ignitus laughed as I felt myself going back to the real world.

I awoke smiling, proud of the fact that I raised the chronicler's spirits

Spyro's POV

"Alright Mate, you've had this coming for a long time Dix, and now you're gonna get it." Jim said full of confidence as he jumped one of Dixon's checker pieces taking it of the board proudly. Dixon just rolled his eyes as he pulled off a triple jump to the back of the board.

"Ah, not again" Jim mumbled as he kinged Dixon's piece.

The rangers were all doing different kinds of games including Poker and checkers in the city plaza. After word got around that it was a human that stopped the ape's attack, the people of warfang no longer saw them as the same kind of humans we were at war with. Spike and Forge were trying to tell jokes to each other but it really didn't work out since they only knew jokes that they learned together.

I myself was just enjoying a walk through the park when I saw a mole trying to push a large barrel with little success, I decided to help him out with an ice ramp. It was about then I started to smell smoke, and I heard the fire bell start ringing. I took flight in order to see where the fire was.

It was on the edge of town, thick black smoke rising from the blaze. The moles and cheetahs formed a fire brigade as Ice dragons made an ice wall around the fire to contain the flames from spreading. The rangers joined the brigade as I helped with my ice.

"Why isn't the water putting out the fire?" A cheetah shouted as the blaze still roared. "What is this place?" Dixon asked one of the moles.

"A wherehouse, why?" The mole asked back.

"What was IN the warehouse? Any chemicals? paints? anything like that?" Dixon continued.

"Yeah, we just received a shipment of lantern oil the other day, did that start the fire?" The mole asked worried.

"Doesn't matter now." Dixon replied as he turned around and addressed everyone fighting the fire.

"Everyone stop! we've got an oil fire on our hands, Water will only make it spread! What we need to do is create a box of ice around it and suffocate it. MOVE!" Dixon ordered and everyone did as they were told.

It took about an hour after the ice barrier was in place before the fire died. A mole took a pick out and started to pick through trying to get a better look at the damage. I tapped Dixon on the shoulder. "Is that a good idea?" I asked him pointing at the mole.

"Don't do that!" Dixon yelled, too late. the mole broke through and the fire flashed over no longer starved for air. I instantly sealed the hole with ice but, well, too late that little fresh air started the fire all over again.


	21. Glory in war

The quality of a leader is reflected in the standards they set for themselves.

Ray Kroc

Brian's POV

I got up and stretched my tail and wings. As I opened the door I saw the gray dragoness and Amber down the hall talking. Amber and I traded a simple nod before I left to find the guardians and explain to them what has recently happened. The only one I found was Volteer in the library trying to decode something.

I tapped on the door causing the elder to look up.

"Ah,Brian Come in, come in." Volteer invited me as he closed the book.

"Thank you sir, I need to talked to you about something." I began before Volteer beat me to it.

"Yes, we know about the dark master young dragon, we heard your whole argument." Volteer told me,"Though I must ask you two things Brian for Warfang's safety." I nodded, "I understand." I replied.

"Most importantly: Is the dark master still in your mind?" Volteer asked me. I took a deep breath, where to start?

"Yes, and no." I replied. I explained to him how I outwitted Malefor and separated him from his power. When Malefor escaped when I knocked myself out he was still severed from his power, so he left it behind without knowing. And now that power was inside me, granting me the ability to reverse any form of dark magic.

"Intriguing. . ." Volteer thought out loud, I nodded my head in agreement. "My second question is a bit personal, Malefor said you felt satisfied in killing, is that true?" Volteer asked me.

"Only once," I answered, Volteer looked at me surprised. "It happened a few months before I entered the dragon realms . . ."

-Flashback start-

It was just another day in the wild, untamed, jungle. I was cleaning my rifle as the rest of the rangers did various tasks around the camp. I just finished cleaning the bolt and closed it when Dixon drove back to camp in a jeep that we "obtained" during an attack on a smuggler's ring a few weeks back.

"Alright boys listen up," Dixon addressed us as he got out, "Just got word from the States, "Classified" intelligence reports have stated that a terrorist had flead to this area. And we've been hired to take him out." he explained.

"What's the catch?" Jim asked, big governments never asked us to do something unless there was something they didn't tell us.

"Our target is wanted for smuggling, doing business on the black market, slavery, nine car bombs, assassinations,and a serial killer known as "The Butcher" Dixon explained, "But the biggest one is this: he is holding the entire gulf of mexico hostage with a supply of long range missiles."

A long pause followed before we started gathering our needed weapons and ammo. I grabbed my M24 sniper rifle and my Beretta M9 and about 100 rounds each.

Even though I only need done to do the job

Several hours later. . .

I had a good shooting platform in a bushy tree overlooking the enemy's camp. Looking through my scope I searched for my target. Instead I saw one of his goons put on thermal goggles and look towards me. Nice trick, but I have a trick of my own. I lowered my head down onto the branch and took control of my breathing and body heat. I pretty much fell asleep in the tree.

It took years of practice but I've been able to lower my heart rate and body temperature and be utterly impossible to find. Protecting me from an otherwise lethal weakness to snipers: thermal imaging.

When I woke up I again looked through the scope and easily ID the target. He fit the description alright,right down to a bloodied cleaver hanging at his side. He read a piece of paper before throwing it into the fire pit, now only he knew the firing codes. and walked over to a laptop to enter them. he began talking to a camera, surely broadcasting to the world his love for bloodshed. I turned the safety off on my rifle and took control of my breathing. No wind or environmental factors present that would affect my shot. with the crosshairs zeroed in on his brain I waited for the perfect moment. The butcher finished talking as he picked up the laptop. I gave the trigger a nice gentle tug, 270 yards, the butcher was dead before he'd even hear the gunshot.

The rangers stormed the camp and proceeded to disarm the missiles.

All caught on live international tv too.

-Flashback ends-

"It wasn't that I was satisfied with killing the butcher because he was human, but more because I stopped him from doing," I sighed, "more hideous things." I finished explaining when I heard Cynder walk into the library behind me.

"Hello Cynder." I greeted her as got up and stretched again,

"And hello to both of you," Cynder greeted back as she pulled three books up onto Volteer's desk, "A new bookstore opened up near the market, I thought these two would make good additions to your library and this one I got for Amber" Cynder explained as Volteer skimmed the books real quickly.

"Good picks Cynder, these will no doubt see their fair share of use." Volteer commented his approval as he placed the two books onto a shelf.

"Is that all you wanted to speak to me about young dragon?" Volteer asked me, I thought for a moment about our conversation. There was only one thing that I didn't understand.

"No sir, I would like to know something." I replied, "When Malefor and I argued how did you hear him? Was he talking in my voice or something?" I asked the guardian of lightning.

"I, I really don't know young one, I haven't thought about that. We just heard his voice." The blue and yellow elder admitted. The doors behind me opened again and I echoed to Identify three dragons joining us: Spyro, Amber, and wait. Cynder? But she was right in front of me!


	22. Tools (and magic) of the Trade

Sometimes, no one can accomplish their destiny. Then again, you don't have to do it alone either.

Arrowheadlock (I came up with it myself)

Brian's POV

Something's off, there can't be two Cynders! I turned around and learned that I jumped to conclusions, The second Cynder was really the gray dragoness. Now with a new tail blade, I'd like an explanation for that but I don't want to integrate her either.

"That's why I'm here to confess, to surrender myself." She spoke.

Spyro's POV

"And she can read minds, this is gonna be a long story." Brian grumbled under his breath as he laid back down on the pillow. Apparently the gray dragoness just read his.

"Excuse me but what do you mean "Surrender yourself?" Volteer asked. Amber stepped forward and spoke up. "She's been experimented on, twisted, controlled by that ape for one soul purpose." Amber explained as she looked at me and Cynder. "To kill the both of you in order to "Avenge" Gaul the ape." Amber finished.

"I thought I could leave it in the past when the human supposedly killed him outside our room, But I'm still becoming more like you Cynder. He's still alive and he's nearby. I don't want to be a weapon!" The grey dragoness cried. I saw Brian and Volteer trade glances before Brian stood up.

"Don't lose hope, I can and will help you, You have my word." Brian promised as he looked around for a moment. "You ready, Shade?" Brian asked the Dragoness who held a puzzled look on her face.

"Shade, Nice name tainted by darkness, and yet still sees light. It suits you" Amber commented.

"Believe me I like the name but, ready for what?" Shade asked Brian.

"A gift, courtesy of the former dark master, and the Night Fury." Brian replied before he roared out releasing dark magic in the form of a pulse. Upon contact with Shade however her tail blade disappeared as a shadowy mist left her body.

"OK Brian two things!" Cynder practically yelled at him, "One that was unnecessarily loud and two, you do realize that you're using the same magic Malefor used right?"

"Correction Cynder, the same magic Malefor ABUSED, He wielded it irresponsibly, I do not. Besides it is wise to know your opponent before battle yes?" Brian explained.

"Yeah I guess you gotta point there," Cynder replied before turning to Shade, "How do you feel?"

"Free, Thank you." Shade replied with a smile on her face.

Dixon's POV

I was cleaning my rifle again as I whistled a little tune that I learned when I was a boy. Apparently Terrador thought it would be wise for us to show the strengths and flaws in various firearms, I agreed of course. Anything to save lives.

Loading my rifle I stepped out on the training arena. There was a lot of people in the stands watching as Terrador gave me a nod to begin.

"Alright, listen up." I began, "I'm going to skip the introductions and get right to it. This is an assault rifle, A fair balance of range, accuracy, rate of fire, and stopping power. However be warned that they are very complex and require routine cleaning and maintenance." I explained before I fired a double tap into a dummy. Setting my M-16 on the table I picked up the MK5. "This is called a sub-machine gun, It sacrifices accuracy and stopping power for increased rate of fire and portability." I explained, "Good for firing into a large number of enemies but not very reliable for one on one combat." I emptied a magazine's worth of ammo into another dummy. setting the empty gun down I picked up the M24, Too bad Brian wasn't behind the scope again, he was one good shot.

"This is a sniper rifle, in the hands of a well trained soldier it's capable of killing a man and probably even a dragon in one bullet at long range. Observe." I explained as I got away from the dummys. Jim was up in the rafters armed with a sniper as he zeroed in on the dummy's head, A poor little watermelon. Jim fired the rifle as the sound shrieked through the stadium, the red fruit was scattered throughout the arena. The audience was speechless at the devastation. I simply shrugged as I walked back out

Brian's POV

"So that's what you used Brian?" Cynder asked me as we watched the show. "Yeah, slow firing but once I've put the crosshairs on the target, they haven't got a prayer." I acknowledged, what I really loved about the bolt action sniper is that it was reliable in nearly any environment. Unlike the heavy full automatic MGs that the Mercs always paraded around with. In the hot humid jungle environment I fought in, complex full automatic guns jammed almost instantly. The look on their faces when they learn that the hard way was always good for a laugh.

I heard a stomach growl behind me and turned around to see the others looking at eachother. My guess is it was Spyro's.

"Alright I guess we'll all go eat now." I commented as I moved towards the door.

"What do you mean by "We" Brian?" Amber asked me while trying not to laugh.

"Funny thing about someone's stomach growling, It's like a yawn or a laugh. There contagious." I explained before Amber's stomach growled too. "See what I mean?" I laughed. I pushed the door open and walked to the food court.

A hour later. . .

How do they cook that goat meat! it was delicious! Well as long as they keep that flavor coming, I'll do my job and I'll let them do theirs. After that terrific dinner, Cynder Amber, and Shade went out together for the evening. Of course that left me and Spyro together, He told me how he Spike and Forge found the treasure chest in the forest playfighting. Volteer has been working hard but has been unable to decipher the runes engraved in the metal. I told him that if anyone can read a dead language, It's Volteer. Right then I heard someone trying to beat me at my own game, he didn't.

"Forge, I can hear you, come on out." I said out loud as if it was nothing new. Of course he whined as he came along side me and Spyro. Then I felt something tug at the back of my head, something unnatural and sinister. I stopped Forge with my wing right there.

"Forge, Go Home Now. It's not safe for you here, something's wrong." I growled as I looked around for trouble. The young dragon wisely obeyed and ran back to the temple.

As soon as he was a safe distance I turned to Spyro who was also looking around.

"What is it Brian?" Spyro asked as I echoed for threats or anything out of place. I found it.

"Not what Spyro, Who is it?" I asked back as I jumped up onto the rooftops. Spyro ducked behind some crates as a figure's shadow rounded the corner. . .

* * *

Come on admit it people! I tricked all of you with that cliffhanger last chapter. Now I've fully introduced Decode09's OCs Appa and Shade.

You all aren't to happy about me leavening you at another cliffhanger are you?

Just try NOT to fall off OKay?

Arrowheadlock


End file.
